The way of an Empress, How it all started
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: AU No one really knows what had happened to the Gorgon Sisters while they had gone missing from Amazon Lily. Even less know of the origin of Boa Hancock or where she came from before the Elder Nyon had found her and taken her in. Now, this mystery shall be solved. Warnings: Gender-Bender, Slavery, OOCness, Bashings...
1. Book 1 - Prologue

CPR/KM: Against my better judgement with that supposed-purge going on... I shall post this challenge. But fear not, I shall finish my other stories, too... should anyone show still interest in them.

Lilly: ... Wait, purge? I thought it was just some rumour.

CPR/KM: I thought so, too. But there are soo many useless chapters post with info about the purge as A/N. I gave up finding any real updates on some stories.

Lilly: I see...

CPR/KM: And I apologize to BlackSeaReaper for riddling them with so many question to this challenge~!  
Lilly: _mutters_ A wonder they did not run off screaming...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**Summary:** No one really knows what had happened to the Gorgon Sisters while they had gone missing from Amazon Lily. Even less know of the origin of Boa Hancock or where she came from before the Elder Nyon had found her and taken her in. Now, this mystery shall be solved.

**Warnings:** AU, Crossover, OOCness, Gender-Bender as in Fem!Harry, Slavery, Language, Bashings

**Pairings:** If there are any, I have yet to decide on them. But you may send in suggestions.

_**The way of an Empress, How it all started...**_

_**Book 1**_

_**Prologue**_

_**~ 1981 October 31, All Hollows Eve, Godric's Hollow...**_

The night sky was cloudless and filled with few stars. A heavy silence was hanging in the night air, even though it was All Hollows Eve. To most it was better known as Halloween where kids could go outside in the night to play 'Trick or Treat' on adults. It was fairly common to them after all. Yet, to wizards and witches, and every other magical creature out there, Halloween was known as All Hollows Eve or Samhian, what most of them preferred to call it. Most wizarding family celebrated on this very night Samhain but not all of them did. There was some that did not believe in it anymore. Yet, others had grave reasons as why it was impossible for them to celebrate it. For example, the Potters were not celebrating it. They were busy with another matter than this holiday, a very dangerous and grave matter.

The Potters were a well known family in the Wizardry World; most would refer to them of being of old blood. That may be because of the fact that the Potters could trace their ancestors back to the time of the foundation of Hogwarts. Some even claimed that the Potters helped to build the very castle where years upon years later, still children went to and learned what it means to be a wizard or a witch. Not many old wizard family could claim such and those who did, those were said to be the elite. But right now though, this was of no interest for the Potters that were in hiding from a Dark Lord that was after one of their children, possible both. The place that they had chosen to hide at was in a small two story tall cottage in Godric's Hollow.

The cottage lay atop a small hill in Godric's Hollow. From the outside, the small cottage did not look like anything special. The paint was already peeling off of the walls and the wooden patio looked like it would break any time in. The windows were broken or shattered and from atop a roof where some of the roof tiles were missing. They left big and gaping holes. Yet, from the inside the cottage looked very much fine and had furniture everywhere. The outside was not matching up with the inside. That may have to do with the fact that the small cottage together with the Potters was under the _Fidelius Charm_. It is a very powerful spell which is able to hide just about anything if done right. Of course, this spell was in need of a trustworthy secret keeper or else, the spell may not work as it should.

The name in itself was already explaining how the spell works. The secret keeper was the keeper of a secret and was the only one able to talk about it, or tell others about this secret which he or she keeps. In short, the hiding place of the Potters was not about to be given price to anyone that did not know who the secret keeper is and as such does not know where they were hiding at. Well, save for the one that was the secret keeper and selected few whom were told about it. This was the best protection that the Potters had come up with after they had found out the Dark Lord that was terrorizing their community and was now after them because of some prophecy.

Currently, the whole Potter family was found sitting in the living-room whilst the youngest was playing with a stuffed teddy bear. The family considered of four members who were James Potter and Lily Potter, the parents, and their twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was an exact copy of James Potter, save for the fact that he had Lily's fiery red hair but anything other was purely James. The boy was named Charles Edward Potter. The girl on the other hand was coming more after Lilly, save for her hair which was an inky black just like her fathers. The girl's name was Rose-Lynn Lily Potter.

"Ma~!" little Rose-Lynn shrieked happily when the teddy began to bore her. "Up! UP!"

Lily smiled at her daughter and her emerald green eyes softened up when she saw Rose-Lynn reaching for her, "Of course, sweetie."

James was watching with sad hazel eyes his family in front of him. He couldn't believe that something so dreadful was supposed to happen to his family. It was just so hard to believe for him when his old Headmaster told him of the prophecy and how it was fitting a bit too well with his family. He let his eyes travel to his son sitting on the floor and playing with some wooden train. A small smile made its way onto his face. Would he ever be able to see either of his children all grown up? James wasn't someone to have such a negative look out in life but with the war going on, not even he could make himself believe the opposite anymore.

Especially with such a heavy threat hanging over his families' heads, it was impossible for him to believe otherwise.

"Ma~! Ma~!" Rose-Lynn babbled happily out while playing with her mother's fiery red hair.

"Huuuu!" Charles huffed out when the train did not go the way he wanted it to go.

"James?" Lily asked with a worried voice when she saw the expression on her husband's face. "Are you alright?"

Smiling lightly and willing his dark thoughts away, James tried to reassure his worried wife, "Of course, I am, Lils. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so," muttered a not convinced Lily while rocking a half asleep Rose-Lynn in her arms.

Smiling lightly at his wife doubting expression, James chuckled a little to himself. _`Ah, good old Lily. Always worried about me_.´

"I am taking Rosy to bed, James," Lily suddenly said, something was giving her the chills and she had the feeling she should get away. But why? "Don't do anything stupid with our son."

"Why! I would never," James said with humour in his voice.

"Don't try to lie to yourself, now," was the last thing Lily said before she turned to go upstairs.

James just smiled at his wife when he suddenly felt the wards around their cottage acting up. It was as if they were trying to warn him that someone was trying to enter their hide out that should not know about it. But why? It was absurd, Peter was their secret keeper and James trusted him not to tell anyone that was not supposed to know where they were hiding. But something was telling him other when the wards acted up again. It couldn't possible mean...? But when the wards just flared up yet again and this time with more force, James was sure. Their secret keeper had betrayed them.

"Lily! Take the children and run!" James could hear himself say.

"J- James? What's wrong?" Lily asked fearfully while watching how her husband made a 180 degree turn in personality.

"It's _**him**_, Lily. _**He**_ is here!"

That was the only thing that Lily needed to be told before she took her son and darted upstairs. Maybe she could at least hide her children from the incoming monster before it was too late. She did not dare to turn around and take a look at her husband. She knew that this may be her very last time that she would hear or see James. But she did not want to believe it right now, she would rather believe that they would make it out alive.

"I love you, Lily-Flower," Lily chocked back a sob when she heard James whisper those words.

She did not have any time to answer him before their front door was blasted open and she could hear that high, cold and cruel cackle of the madman that was after her family. It sent shivers down her spine and it frightened her that she was able to hear the laugher up to the rooms of the children. _`James, please make it out alive_,´ Lily thought while hiding in the nursery with her twins. _`Let us all make it out alive of here!_´

Lily stared down at her children who had begun to cry the moment the door was blasted open. She couldn't blame them. She would have cried, too. But she couldn't, she had to be strong for her children's sake and make sure that they made it out alive. Even if she had to sacrifice herself for it to happen, then so be it. She would gladly do it.

"Hush, hush, my children," Lily tried to say with a strong voice. "Mommy's here, hush, hush."

But the wailing of her son didn't cease at all while her daughter's wails suddenly seem to quite down and become silent sobs. How very strange, it was as if she understood her mother's words. Lily smiled at her daughter and stroked through her dark her, soothing the little babe even more. She tried to do the same with Charles but the baby boy just screamed louder. It seemed that nothing could stop his wailing. She smiled sadly at this. For him to not even calm down when she tried to comb his hair with her fingers, it was telling her how much afraid her son was.

Another loud blast was heard in the cottage suddenly and Lily turned around on her heels, staring with hard eyes at the person that had blasted the door away from the nursery. Charles wailing didn't stop at all and seemed to become even louder while Rose-Lynn had suddenly become oddly quiet. Something was very wrong with that picture.

"Ah, thought you could escape, didn't you, little Mudblood?" the high and cruel voice of the Dark Lord Voldemort rang through the room. "Did you really think I let you escape with those two filthy things?"

Lily bared her teeth at man clad in a dark robe which was hiding his whole being. That thing had not just gone and insulted her little babies! How dare he think that he could do that? He had no right to do that!

"You-!"

"I, what, silly girl?" the voice had taken on a mocking tone of sorts. "You should be careful there or do you want to let your children to die?"

"Never! My children won't die, they never will," Lily spat with disgust, she did not like where this was heading. "You filthy monster, you are the only one that will die."

"My patience is running thin," anger was clearly heard in the voice, yet some sort of pride, too. "Now, stand aside and let my kill those filthy half bloods!"

"NEVER!" Lily said with an outraging voice. "I will never stand aside!"

"I am being generous to you, stand aside now!"

"No! I'd rather die!"

"Stand aside," Voldemort was clearly angry at the silly woman now. Why did she not accept already? Her life for her children's, it would make things so much easier for him. "I will not ask you again!"

"I told you already! Never, you disgusting creature!"

"Very well, filthy Mudblood!" the hissing was well heard in the voice. "Avada Kedavra!"

And then, everything went black for one Lily Potter.

"Now to you, disgusting things."

_**~ Point of View from little Rose-Lynn...**_

Mommy? Why did you fall over, Mommy? Wake up, Mommy! The bad man is trying to hurt me and brother! Mommy, do something! I don't like the way he is looking at us. Mommy, stand up! Come on, Mommy, make him stop. Make that man go away; I don't like him and what he did to you. You should punish him like you did with Daddy when he is silly. He is pointing something at us. I don't like it. It feels bad and he is laughing at us. Why does he do that, Mommy? The stupid bad man did something to brother, he is so silent. I don't like this.

Mommy? Wake up, already. This is not funny anymore. Mommy? Please? He hurt brother! You have to punish him now, like you punished Uncle Wormtail when he made brother cry. Mommy, why aren't you answering me?

Bad man, this is your entire fault! You made Mommy go silent, you made brother go silent and you hurt Daddy. I don't like you. Stop pointing with that silly thing at me.

GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! YOU HURT MY FAMILY!

You should feel the same as my Mommy and brother did!

STUPID BAD MAN! _STAY STILL AND GO AWAY!_

_**~ Chang to normal Point of View...**_

Voldemort was staring with wide eyes at the little baby girl in front of him. He could feel something incredible powerful inside the little girl. He stared with wide eyes at how his Avada Kedavra was stopped in mid air and seemed to be pushed back at him. He tried to duck away from it but something powerful was holding him in place. He had no control over his body anymore and he could only stare with wide eyes at his incoming death.

"Curse you, Potter! You and your rotten family!" were the last things Voldemort said before everything went black.

CPR/KM: And that's that~!  
Lily: How... interesting...

CPR/KM: I know~~! So, please be so kind as to leave a review behind~!


	2. Book 1 - Chapter 1 New World, New Life

CPR/KM: Ah~! Never thought to get this many reviews when I posted it~!

Lilly: ...

CPR/KM: Ah, well, thanks for reviewing, guys. Here's the next chapter!

Lilly: ... Just read, please?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**Summary:** No one really knows what had happened to the Gorgon Sisters while they had gone missing from Amazon Lily. Even less know of the origin of Boa Hancock or where she came from before the Elder Nyon had found her and taken her in. Now, this mystery shall be solved.

**Warnings:** AU, Crossover, OOCness, Gender-Bender as in Fem!Harry, Slavery, Language, Bashings

**Pairings:** If there are any, I have yet to decide on them. But you may send in suggestions.

_**The way of an Empress, How it all started...**_

_**Book 1**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**New World, New Life**_

_**~ Unknown time, Amazon Lily...**_

The Kuja Pirates were staring in shock at the toddler that had suddenly out of nowhere appeared in front of them. She had appeared on their ship, no less. They were in the middle of the vast big sea where no island was seen for miles or a ship for that matter. So, how was it possible for the toddler to appear on their ship like this? Said toddler had a mop of inky black hair and the brightest green eyes any of them had ever seen. It reminded them of their home, Amazon Lily, and the forest that was behind their village they lived in. But what shocked them all the more was the fact that the little girl was dressed in dirty and old lumps that were far too big for her.

"W- Who y- you?" the little girl stuttered out frightened. "W- Where I?"

Immediately murmurs broke out under the pirates. The captain of the ship took a step forward and was staring down at the little girl. She was a tall and big woman who was respected by her crew. Currently, she was staring at the girl in front of her that had appeared on their ship like this.

"I should be asking you that, shoujo," the captain said with a voice that demanded respect.

"I ask first!" the girl said while sticking her tongue out. "But... Uncle and Aunt call me Freak... Mommy called me Rose-Lynn!"

The smile that was on the little girl's face disturbed the pirates a little. They shifted uncomfortable around. How could the girl smile at the fact that her aunt and uncle called her freak? What was even more disturbing was the fact that the girl was smiling in a way that no toddler should smile like. The captain of the Kuja Pirates was still staring at the girl, seemingly showing no interest whatsoever as to what the girl had told her.

"You are on my ship, shoujo," the captain said, eyeing the girl in front of her. "We are the Kuja Pirates."

"E- Eh?"

_**~ Flashback ~**_

It was again 31 October. A year had passed since the attack on the Potters. It was also the day the Dark Lord Voldemort had perished while trying to murder the children of the Potters. Yet, it was also Halloween. But there was only one thing that the public of the Wizardry World tended to forget about this day. It was also the death day of one Lily Potter, who had died on this very day to protect her children from a madman, some even claimed she sacrificed herself for their sake.

It was a dark day in the short history of this three headed Potter family and none of them would any time soon forget about it. James Potter had, surprisingly enough, lived though the attack on his family while his wife had not. She had sacrificed her life for that of her children's. It was a high price to pay if you asked any member of the Potter family. Because the twins had to grow up without a mother in their lives and their father had to go on without his beloved wife. Yes, it was quite the tragic day for the little family of three. People tended to forget about this fact very often and always had to mention this day to the Potters, even though they should have known that it would hurt them to hear about it. However glorious this day was for others, it was not for the Potters. Especially, when your wife died and one of your children was dubbed the '_Boy-who-Lived_' by the public.

But James Potter had taken to all of this news the hardest, though. When his old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had come to the Potter's small cottage to check up on them, like he usually did, the old man had not thought he would be finding it in ruins. He had only wanted to update them on the status in the war and to visit his favourite adopted granddaughter, Rose-Lynn. She was the only person, well baby, that he knew of that liked his dressing style and shared the same love for lemon drops like he did. She always seemed to be fascinated with his strangely coloured robes and always wanted to sit in his lap to get a better look at them. The little baby girl was truly a delighted and happy baby.

Yet, he was so shocked when he saw the small cottage destroyed and heard an infant wailing. It wasn't any infant either; it was Charles that was bawling his little lungs out. No doubt about it, he was afraid of what had happened and wanted his parents. But no one seemed to be coming. The only matter that worried Dumbledore more was the fact that he could not hear anything coming from Rose-Lynn. Why? The little girl couldn't possibly be...? No, he refused to think like that. He had to find her before anything else might happen. But he had already a bad feeling about this whole issue. Something was telling him that Voldemort had been here and attacked the Potters. But that was impossible because they had a secret keeper. Peter wouldn't have dared to sell his friends out to a monster like Voldemort... would he?

"I hope it is not like I think it is," Dumbledore whispered to himself in a grave voice.

But what he was about to find was destroying his little hope. War was such an ugly thing to happen.

_**~ Time skip a few hours later...**_

Dumbledore was staring with a serious expression at the grieving man in front of him. Said man was no other than James Potter. He was clutching the cold and lifeless body of his wife while his two children were with Dumbledore. Dumbledore was watching with sad blue eyes how a strong man like James broke down over his deceased wife's body. He was shielding the twins from the view in front of them. He did not want them to see their father in such a state he was currently in. He doubted that James would even want for them to see their mother in such a state. Said children had actually fallen asleep the moment that Dumbledore had taken them into his arms. Not that either of the two men knew that this had happened.

"My boy, I am so sorry for has happened to your family," Dumbledore suddenly began, his voice filled with so much grieve and sadness. "But you need to get a grip of yourself. Your children need you right now. I know that you want to grieve over Lily but now, it is not the time for it, and I deeply apologize for this, my boy."

There was a silence before it was broken by James' raspy voice, "There is nothing to apologize for, Professor Dumbledore... I- I just..."

But James didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence, yet Dumbledore knew what was bugging the young widower in front of him. He knew what inner turmoil the man must be feeling right now and that he was blaming himself for what had happened. It reminded him a little of a tragic accident that had happened in his own youth. _`Such tragic... It was never supposed to end likes... Will you ever forgive me, Ariana?_´

"I know, my boy," he said with a heavy tone in his voice, the sadness and guilt in was overwhelming. "Very well, I shall be taking the children with me for a few days and let you get everything in order. But! That does not mean you can take your time. Your family does need you and not this old man."

If Dumbledore didn't know it any better, then he could have sworn that he heard a broken chuckle coming from his ex-pupil. But he did not really want to think about the fact that James Potter's spirit might be broken after such a tragic affair.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"James, I haven't been your headmaster or your Professor for quite some time, now," Dumbledore shook his head at being still addressed like that. "You may call me Albus, now."

_**~ Time skip unknown amount of time, Godric's Hollow...**_

After this day, James had changed. He hadn't been the same man after Voldemort had attacked them and he had found out Lily had died. He had made a personality change and it was not a good one either. In fact, James had come to act somewhat cold towards his friends. Of course, they had expected this to happen but those changes, they were drastic. James had not only become cold towards his friends but his attitude had changed toward his daughter, too. It was something that had baffled one Remus Lupin and one Sirius Black.

The man that had once so much adored his little daughter treated her with such coldness; it surprised the people that had known him. Charles on the other hand was treated much the same as he had been before Lily died. Well, with some exceptions. After Voldemort had been defeated, the public had demanded to know who had done it and as such it was revealed that one of the twins had been the one to defeat this Dark Lord. But which one it had been, that was kept in the dark. Yet, everyone wanted to know who their saviour was, so they could show him/her their thanks. So, it was decided by the public, the Ministry actually, to name the heir of the Potter fortune the '_Boy-who-Lived_' and as such dub him as the one to vanquish the Dark Lord.

Of course, James was having none of it but this was not the reason as to why he was so cold towards his daughter. It was just that she was reminding him so much of his Lily. Never mind that the little girl had his hair colour but everything other was screaming Lily at him. It was hard for him to see a Mini-Lily every day while he knew that his wife was dead and gone. That Lily would not come back to him. So, of course, James was having a hard time to adjust to all of this and thus he decided to concentrate his most time on Charles. He just hoped that Rose-Lynn would forgive him when she was older and could understand him. _`I am sorry, Rosie, I hope you can forgive my decision some day_,´ James thought sadly.

Because of him still grieving for his wife and having to see Rose-Lynn every day, James had made a decision. A decision he was not really sure if it was a good one or a bad one. But he did know that it would be a bad idea to continue it on for him to ignore his own daughter like this. Thus, he had decided to send her to her aunt and uncle.

"James, you can't be serious!" Sirius Black shouted at his best friend when he heard what he had planned. "Why not give her to me? She is my cousin, well somewhat! But she would still be with family."

"As much as I hate to admit, Sirius is right, James," Remus Lupin was staring at James with a hard stare. "Of all the people, why did you choose Petunia? You know how she loathes anything that has to do with magic, especially her sister!"

"I, well..."

"Just tell us, James!" Sirius pleaded. "Why can't she come with any of us? What makes you so desperate to send her of to Petunia of all the people you could have chosen from?"

Remus was staring at his friend since their days in Hogwarts and could only stare with worry at how his friend avoided looking at any of them. _`What is going on, James? You usually tell us what is bothering you. Why not now? What has you looking so guilty?_´

"Moony, Padfoot," the steady voice and the serious tone in it let alarm bells ring in Sirius and Remus' head, especially with the way James used their nicknames. "I can't stand the sight of my own daughter because she looks so much like her mother! I can't stand to be in the same room as her! I don't want to be a bad father... But I _**can't**_ go on like this, ignoring her in favour of Charles. I _know_ that it is wrong... But what can I do when not this? If she is with you, Sirius, I would have to see her. I just can't do that. Not yet..."

There was a stunned silence in the kitchen. Sirius and Remus were staring in shock at their friend. They hadn't known that it was so bad for him, that he was still suffering from Lily's death. But still, it did not give James any right to give his own daughter away like this. Yes, they could understand from where he was coming, Sirius better than any other. He had to go through the same with his own family, with them disowning him and how he had to see in school every day the smug face of his younger brother after they had thrown him out. Yet, he had stood strong through it all and had not left his family because of their displeased faces and disappointed expression towards him. That was, of course, before they had thrown him out.

If Sirius was honest with himself, it still hurt to just think of what had happened in the past. His family was really messed up when it came to such things. But that James was now doing the same as his. He had never thought that his best friend would ever do such a thing. If Lily was still alive, she would give her husband a piece of her mind. But she wasn't and that might be the problem.

"James," Sirius spoke up suddenly, his face shadowed by his long black hair. "I swear to you, should you give my goddaughter away... Consider our friendship done and over with."

"W- What? Sirius, you can't be serious!"

James' head snapped up when he heard Sirius speak in such a serious, angry, hurt and grave voice. He was looking at his best friend's shadowed face and flinched slightly when he got a good look at the blank face underneath it. Of course, how could he forget? The Black's had actually done the same to Sirius as what he was about to do to his own daughter, his too young daughter to understand the happenings around her. The only difference was that the Black's had gotten rid of Sirius when he was 15 while he was wanted to leave Rose-Lynn at the fragile age of three.

"I am being serious, Moony!" Sirius nearly barked out.

"S- Sirius!"

"No, Moony, that is final! Prongs should know as to how I feel about this," Sirius didn't look at either of them. "My own family did the same to me, too! And depending on his answer, I either stay or leave. It is his choice, Moony."

"Aren't you a bit too fast to judge like this?" Remus asked with a strained voice, he knew where Sirius came from and what he thought about family doing this to their own, but still.

"I am not, Remus!" this time Sirius did bark the words out. "What if Dumbledore hears about this, James? What do you think he would say about this? Do you really think that he would just accept this?"

"Sirius! You are going too far with his!" Remus was trying to keep the peace between his two friends but it was not working.

"I am not and you know it, Moony!" Sirius turned his attention back to James. "Well, what is your answer?"

"I can't, Sirius, I just can't!" James pleaded with his oldest and best friend.

Why couldn't Sirius understand him? Was it really that much too ask of him? _`It probably is... He doesn't seem to see it my way_,´ James was staring with pleading eyes at Sirius. But the hard look in his eyes and the blank face was telling him already everything that he needed to know. There was nothing to be said or done about it, Sirius was staying by his words.

"Then, James, I have nothing to do in this house anymore, good day," Sirius said in a sad tone before he turned on his heels and marched out.

And that was that. But when Dumbledore came to visit the small Potter family a day after, he was shocked to not find his little granddaughter in the house anymore. When he then got to hear as to what James had done, the old and wise Headmaster had left the Potter home. He couldn't stand being near James after he had heard what he done to Rose-Lynn. He needed some alone time before he did something which he would be regretting. No good would be coming out of it.

But unknown to James, Dumbledore and Sirius, they would not be able to see little Rose-Lynn for years to come. If they had known, then maybe Dumbledore and Sirius would have tried harder to get James to leave Rose-Lynn with either of them. Maybe they would have gone and tried to find out where Petunia lived and taken her from there. Maybe James would have not given his own daughter away if he had known this, too.

But none of them had and as such fate and destiny took their course and they began to re-write the future. Be it good or bad, they would not know until nearly thirteen years has passed.

_**~ Time skip 1983 2 September, Number 4 Private Drive...**_

Three days ago, little Rose-Lynn Lily Potter had been dropped off at Number 4 Private Drive. It was safe to say it was not something pleasant for the little girl because as soon as Petunia had seen her, all hell had broken lose. In a matter of those three days, little Rose-Lynn's life had changed from good to bad. Well, maybe saying hell was a better term for it. The moment she had entered the house of her aunt, she had been ranted and rave at. Of course, not understanding most of, Rose-Lynn had been confused as to why this lady was so angry at her and always called her a freak. As far as the little girl knew she had done nothing wrong to deserve such name calling.

But it had gotten only worse from there. Before little Rose-Lynn knew it. She had been stripped off of her nice clothes and given some over-sized shirts and shorts to wear. Her aunt had said that freaks like her did not deserve to wear such nice clothes like normal people, like her aunt. But it got worse from there. In a matter of those three days, Rose-Lynn learned the meaning of hate and deep loathing which no child should have ever learned in the first place.

"Freak, go to your room!" barked her uncle Vernon at her.

The little girl was afraid of this large man. He had frightened when she first saw him and he had glared at her. So, without being needed to be told twice, she ran for her new room, the cupboard under the stairs. Having reached the safety of her new room, Rose-Lynn curled into a tight little ball and was asking herself why she had been left here. Had she done something wrong? Was her Daddy mad her for whatever she might have done wrong?

"I wanna leav'! I wanna 'way!" whimpered the little girl to herself, not liking her new '_**home**_'. "Daddy, wanna 'ome! Wanna 'way!"

And, just as if it was magic, Rose-Lynn suddenly vanished only to suddenly appear on the Kuja Pirates' ship. Not that the little girl knew that it was her magic that had helped her out in this regard and only wanted to help its mistress to happiness.

_**~ End Flashback ~**_

_**~ Time skip unknown time, Amazon Lily...**_

After the crew had finally gotten over its shock of having suddenly a little girl with them, they had headed straight home. A little girl was not supposed to be on a pirate's ship, at least that much they knew. Also, it did come as a great surprise to them when they had been suddenly attacked by marines and the little girl seemed to be able to hold her ground against the grown men. It should have been physically impossible for her to do so. But she was knocking them all out with just a glare. How was something like this even possible? It wasn't until they heard their captain answer this question, were they even more astounded of his little girl.

She was indeed a mysterious girl, that one she was.

"I can't believe this, the brat has Haki!" a shocked expression had attached itself onto the captain's face.

"EH!" a collective gasp went around the crew; they were staring disbelieving at the little brat.

"What's that? Can I eat that?" said brat asked with a tilt of her head.

"Kyaa~! She is so cute~!"

"Aww~! I want to hug her~!"

"Can we keep her?"

"She might be a great assist to our village!"

"I could eat her right up~! Sooo kawai!"

But this happened before they had reached Amazon Lily and now, they had a different matter to settle. A matter with their Elder of the village because it needed to be discussed as to what was supposed to happen to the girl. It was something which they all dreaded to do. Even though, they knew it needed to be discussed it, it did not mean that any of them was looking forward to it.

Rose-Lynn, but mostly referred to as brat which she had been lovingly dubbed by the crew, was staring with wide green eyes at her new surroundings. Everything was so new to her and she wished that she had about eight more eyes to take it all in. The people that were surrounding her were so strangely dressed, too. It was foreign to her. But what surprised her even more was the fact that snakes seemed to be everywhere in the village where she looked at. There were giant and small ones, strangely coloured ones and some even with strange patterns. Heck, it seemed that the snakes were living just about everywhere in this village. _`Strange people with their snakes_,´ Rose-Lynn thought while approaching a white snake and a red snake. They were eyeing her in a way that made her want to poke them.

And poke them she did. She giggled lightly to herself when the red snaked hissed at her and was telling her rudely off for hurting him. Unknown to Rose-Lynn, she was being watched by the whole village the moment she had approached the two giant titanboas. The women were wondering what she would do while being near those snakes and were surprised when the girl had the guts to poke it. But what came as an even more shock to them was when the brat actually hissed back at the snakes!

"W- What is she doing?" one of the guard's of the village whispered loudly. "They will eat her alive!"

"Is she hissing back at the snake?" another woman asked, she was fairly tall with short orange hair.

"Silence!" an elderly voice called out. "Who brought this girl to us?"

All eyes had turned to look at the figure that had spoken. It was the Elder of the village, an old and wise woman known as Nyan, well she was mostly referred to as Elder Nyan or just Elder. She was a small woman and wore a white and red coloured robe; in her left hand she had a staff in the colour of orange which had a snake as its head. She was staring with half lidded eyes at the women in front of her, wanting to hear an answer from them. But when none came, she frowned at them and pressed her lips into a thin line. _`Now, why are they acting as if they had committed a crime?_´ the old woman was asking herself while not letting her eyes trail away from the women in front of her.

While the women of Amazon Lily were busy with each other, little Rose-Lynn was finding herself sitting on the back of the red titanboa who she had dubbed Reddy. As it turned out, the red titanboa was actually a male and quite curious as to how a human was able to speak the honourable snake language. So, the first thing that the two titanboas did was to riddle the poor girl with so many questions as to how it was possible for her to do such.

Sighing, Elder Nyan whacked the captain of the Kuja Pirates behind her head, "Was that so hard to tell me, girl?"

"Yes, blasted old hag," muttered the captain while rubbing her head.

Another whack was given out, "What was that for?"

"For being cheeky, girl!" snapped the old woman back, her patients was running thin. "Now, tell me... why you have brought this girl to our island, our village!"

All eyes were on the captain right now but the ones from the crew. They knew as to why their captain had brought this girl to their village, to their home. It was all simply because the girl was possessing Haki. Now, one might think their captain took her back to their village to use as a possible weapon but that would be a lie. Because in Amazon Lily just about everyone knew how dangerous Haki could be, especially when it is not trained rightfully by the one that possessed it. It was asking for the apocalypse to be unleashed.

"Tch, crazy old bat," the captain spat out before turning her head away to watch the girl by the snakes. "She posses Haki, Elder Nyan. What do you think I took her back for?"

Said Elder stared at the captain in front of her with hard eyes, "If what you say is true... Then, this girl is nowhere safe, especially when the marines get their hands on her."

A sombre silence went around the women while they were staring at the girl who had fallen asleep on the red titanboa. Each of them knew about marines and some of them even could tell their own stories of meeting them. They all had their own fair share of experiences with them, some even worse than others. As that, one thing was very sure for them all. The marines were never to be trusted when it come to issues with them, especially when it involved Haki or Akuma no Mi. So, the Kuja Pirates had made it to their goal to always manipulate the marines' ships when they saw them on their ways to _explore_ the ways of the Grandline or other islands.

Elder Nyan was in deep thought while a frown was gracing her face and she was watching the white and red snake hissing to each other. While watching the giant serpents hissing to each other over the sleeping child, Elder Nyan was keeping her eyes firmly on the sleeping child. She turned everything other out, she was trying to come to a decision regarding on the child. Even she knew that it would be cruel to send the young girl on her way again, if the marines found her. Then, the girl's life was over as she knew it. It was no option to just leave her like that; the same was with giving the girl away. The possibility that the marines would hear from others was too great.

But if the girl stayed with them, then no one would ever hear about her. After all, Amazon Lily did lie in the Calm Belt where there was no wind to carry ships away and Sea Kings were said to be living. Only the Kuja Pirates were able to cross it with their ships that they had especially built for doing just that.

"Elder Nyan, what will happen with this girl now?" a petite woman with dark brown hair asked.

The elder was silent for a moment while letting her eyes rest on the two snakes and the little girl. Somehow, this picture reminded her a little of a family where the mother and father were cooing over their child. _`The girl cannot leave this island for her own safety... Maybe she would make a great addition to our village and a great warrior if she is able to use Haki at this age already. Granted, she does not know that she is doing it. She is destined to be great, I can feel it in my old bones,_´ Nyan was musing to herself. _`She would make a fine warrior some day_.´

The women were all staring at the little girl curled up on the red snake. It was a very cute and adorable picture for them. They had never seen something like this in their village, even though each of them had grown up being surrounded by snakes. None of them had ever had the guts to dare to go to a snake and use them as a pillow. Their respect to them was too great.

"Very well, I have decided. The girl shall be staying," Nyan spoke after some silence which immediately drew all eyes to her. "She will part of our village from now on and she will be gaining a new name. The risk is too great for the marines to find her under her old name, should someone come looking for her. But I doubt it with the way she is dressed."

There was first a silence under the women while they let the words of their elder sink in. The Kuja Pirates were the first ones to cheer their agreement to this. After all, the little girl had managed it to worm her way into their hearts very fast in the short time she was around them. The villagers on the other hand let out silent squeals of delight that the cute little girl was allowed to stay.

"Elder," one woman spoke up, she had a child settled on her hip. "Who shall be looking after her?"

The eyes of Nyan turned immediately to the woman that had spoken. The woman in question had very dark green hair while the girl's hair was a shade lighter than the woman's.

"Not to worry about this, I will be looking after her," Nyan said with a tone in her voice that spoke of no disagreement with her.

"And what is her name?" another asked, curiosity clearly shown in her voice. "I mean, we can't keep calling her girl or by her old name!"

"I realized that," Nyan seemed to snap at the girl as if she was insulting her. "Because she seemed to have taken a liking to the titanboas... The girl shall be known as Boa Hancock from this day onward!"

CPR/KM: Weee~! Finished!

Lilly: _blinks_ ...

CPR/KM: I want to thank all the people again for reviewing, favouring and alerting this story! Thanks a lot!

Lilly: Please be so kind as to leave a review


	3. Book 1 - Chapter 2 Through the year

CPR/KM: Onward my faithful steed! _on the back of Lilly_

Lilly: _huffing_ GAAH! GET OFF OF ME!

CPR/KM: Nay~~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**Summary:** No one really knows what had happened to the Gorgon Sisters while they had gone missing from Amazon Lily. Even less know of the origin of Boa Hancock or where she came from before the Elder Nyon had found her and taken her in. Now, this mystery shall be solved.

**Warnings:** AU, Crossover, OOCness, Gender-Bender as in Fem!Harry, Slavery, Language, Bashings

**Pairings:** If there are any, I have yet to decide on them. But you may send in suggestions.

_**The way of an Empress, How it all started...**_

_**Book 1**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Through the years, Amazon Lily**_

_**~ Amazon Lily, Boa three years old...**_

Not even a week had passed and the newly dubbed Boa Hancock was found riding on the back of the white titanboa. In front of the little girl was Elder Nyan who was staring with a serious expression at the girl and snake. Boa blinked and tilted her head to the side, not really understanding what the old lady in front of her wanted. Of course, she had understood that this village was now her new home after the kind old lady had explained it to her. But that still did not mean that she understood all that was going on around her. For example, Boa had yet to understand what the old lady wanted from her now. _`What's with that look...?_´

Nyan was staring at Boa in front of her. She was trying to think of a way to teach the girl the ways of their tribe here at Amazon Lily. But where could she start at? _`Maybe I should start with the traditions of the tribe? It would do the girl good to know why we fight... Even with our village having mostly warriors in it, we don't start their training until the age of five... But what could I teach her after our traditions? Our history is of equal importance... But I doubt she would be able to listen through it all_,´ Elder Nyan was musing to herself while frowning. _`She is a young girl and I know that the young ones hate to listen to our history. They do think it is boring. Perhaps, I should combine those two. I would be able to cover many topics in one go and it would keep the girl entertained, then. She wouldn't lose her interest in it too fast, then._´

Boa, having grown bored with being stared at, decided to climb off the white titanboa's back and explored the surrounding area she was in. After all, this big forest seemed to be inviting her to just explore it and find out about its many secrets. Maybe she would find an adventure or two in there, too!

"_Where are you going, little snakeling?_" the white titanboa asked when she felt the girl climbing off of her.

"_Exploring! This is so interesting 'ere!_" Boa said while climbing over a fallen log.

"_Snakeling, the forest is dangerous. You mustn't go alone in there, you hear me?_" the white giant hissed in what seemed to be a worried sounding hiss.

"_Yes, yes!_" but Boa wasn't listening and just continued on.

"_Hatchling... so troublesome!_"

But the little girl continued eager on with her exploring. The way the deep forest seemed to call to her was much more interesting to her. Elder Nyan, regrettably, was too deep in her thoughts that she had yet to notice her young ward's missing status from her. It would take a few minutes for the old woman to notice it, too. But until then, little Boa had already found her way deep into the forest of Amazon Lily and had gotten her adventure that she had wished for.

_**~ Time skip a few minutes later, deep into the forest with little Boa...**_

Boa was staring in awe at the tall trees which were around her. They were so full and lush with greens of all variations. She had never seen so many shades of greens in one place! It was breathtaking at how beautiful it looked. Walking further into the forest, Boa failed to notice how one of the many predators that lived in said forest had began to follow her that moment she had left Elder Nyan and the white titanboa behind.

"Pretty!" Boa squealed out when she saw a pink flower.

Running to said flower, Boa kneeled in front of it and stared at it. It looked really pretty with the way it was coloured. The flower had many buds sprouting from its main stem. Each bud was coloured either in a lighter pink or a darker pink. It nearly looked like a rainbow of pink. _`A rainbow only made of pinks!_´ Boa thought delighted. Being so deep into her own little world, Boa hadn't noticed how a giant tiger had sneaked upon her. She had also failed to notice that the tiger was about to swallow her whole but what she did notice was how it suddenly got so dark and some hot air which felt wet for some reason was whirling around her. Not to mention, the fat droplets of water falling around her.

That was clearly not a good sign for her. Slowly looking up, Boa swallowed nervously the lump that has formed in her throat. Her eyes widened in shocked when she saw that she found herself in giant maw. That was actually a very bad sign and before Boa could control herself, she let out a blood curling scream. The tiger, not knowing what was about to happen, wanted to swallow up the tasty morsel it found but came as stiff as a board suddenly. Its eyes rolled into the back of its head and before it knew it. It had fainted from an incredible force that went like a shock through its whole body. Boa was staring with wide eyes at the tiger that had suddenly fallen over.

Just what had happened suddenly?

"BOA!" Elder Nyan called out with a worried tone when she had seen the tiger was about to eat her up.

But Boa kept silent, she was in a way too much state of shock to register as to what had happened to her. Or, what might have had happened to her if the tiger had not suddenly fainted like this.

"What have you been thinking to just run off like this, Boa?" Nyan's voice was still laced with worry while she made her way over to Boa.

"E- Eh...!" Boa, still in shock as to what had happened, was slowly crawling backwards, away from the tiger.

"_Silly, snakeling, I told you this was dangerous_," hissed the white titanboa out, it having followed Boa.

"_S- Sorry_," Boa hissed out, a light hiccupping to her voice.

Elder Nyan was meanwhile more worried about the fact that the tiger was unconscious in front of her. As far as she knew, no one of their tribe was near the area she was in with Boa, thus none of them could have used Haki to take the tiger out. So, who had done it? Of course, she knew Boa possessed Haki. But she doubted that the girl could have this much luck to use it again. _`It couldn't possibly be... could it?_´ Elder Nyan asked herself while staring at the shaking Boa who was clinging to the white titanboa.

"Boa!" Elder Nyan was pleased with herself when the little girl looked at her. "Come with me."

"B- But..!"

"No, we start your training, now!"

_**~ Time skip, Boa four years old, Amazon Lily...**_

It had been exactly a year since Boa had first appeared on the Kuja Pirates' ship. It had also been a year since she had first come to Amazon Lily and had been taken in by Elder Nyan. In that year many things had happened since Boa came to the village.

For example, after Boa's little adventure in the forest with the tiger, Elder Nyan had seen it fit that Boa had to be trained immediately. She had to be taught by the warriors as to how to control her Haki. The accident with the tiger had Elder Nyan clearly shown that Boa had not the time to wait for the two years to pass until the training starts. The little girl's Haki had begun to work on its own to protect its mistress. Some might say that it was a good thing but others would claim otherwise. Of course, both sides were in the right, in a way. Yes, it is a good thing that it protected Boa like this but! But because of the Haki is protecting Boa on its own, it also meant that it was making Boa's life harder. The Haki would see just about everything and anything as a threat that scares Boa and thus the little girl would not be able to make any friends in the tribe, at all. Heck, she would not even be able to interact with the older women of the tribe also.

The situation could be going out of hand should Boa not learn to control her Haki soon enough. Thus, Boa had to be trained to control her Haki if the girl liked it or not, it had to be done.

But that was that. Today though, Boa had her birthday party. It was decided that the girl's birthday would be on the day she had first come to Amazon Lily, 2 September.

_**~ Town Square...**_

Boa was staring wide eyes at the birthday cake in front of her. She had never seen a cake this big or decorated with so many snakes. The snakes were either in form of candies, sugar, chocolate or whipped cream. But nevertheless, she liked the cake presented to her. She looked around the Town Square to see that the whole tribe had come together for her birthday. Not that this was anything special. Because, it didn't matter who celebrated their birthday, the whole tribe would always attend as a whole, then. It was a sign for them to show that they were one big family and were holding together as a tribe. Of course, that also meant many presents for little Boa.

A big table had been set up to that was holding mountains of food. Funnily enough, the table also seemed to be able to hold the food without breaking in. It was a little miracle, really. Boa was still staring at her cake while the others were eating around her. The women were cooing and chuckling at the adorable sight in front of them. They had never seen someone be as cute as Boa. Of course, maybe it had also to do with the fact that Boa was sitting on a curled up titanboa, it was the red one this time. It made it even more adorable for them with the clear difference in size between the two of them. While the women were either busy with eating, cooing or chuckling at Boa, talking between each other and watching others before something went out of hand.

After having come out of her staring trance, Boa had taken to try about every food that was laid out in front of her.

"_Careful there, hatchling_," an orange snake from her left hissed. "_Or do you want to get sick?_"

"_Nu-uhu! 'M neh rettin' sweick!_" Boa said between mouthful of rice and curry.

"_Silly, hatchling_," another snaked hissed out, it was blue and had red stripes, like a zebra. "_You mustn't speak with your mouth fill! Your food might escape you, then!_"

Nodding, Boa swallowed before she answer, "_Yes, yes, I get it. Speaking with my mouth being full, bad. Swallowing before speaking, good._"

"_Good, snakeling!_"

_**~ Time skip, Boa nine years old, near the cost of Amazon Lily...**_

Boa was sitting at the edge of the cliffs from Amazon Lily. She was staring out at the sea and let out a sigh. She didn't know what it was but something deep inside of her was telling her that something bad was about to happen in the near future. But she didn't know what it was. Of course, since she first had come to Amazon Lily and Elder Nyan had taken her in, Boa had learned how to control her Haki. To say that it was a walk in the park would be a lie. It had been hell for her and it had taken her months before she could control it enough, so it would not attack anything that scared her. But through the years, Boa had learned more than controlling her Haki.

As soon as she had mastered her Haki enough to use it in a fight, Elder Nyan had decided to start her physical training. And that meant she was to train with the warriors and taught their ways of fighting. Not that Boa was complaining about it, it was far from it. She actually liked it. She had even met two girls; both of them were younger than her. One of them was a green haired girl called Sandersonia and other one was an orange haired one named Marigold. The two girls had recently started their training under the warriors of Amazon Lily and stumbled upon Boa training with Elder Nyan and one of the guards of the village. It was because of this that started a relationship between the three girls.

Seemingly fast, it seemed, the three girls began to bond together and were never seen without the other. The warriors had begun to call the three sisters as they did seem to be siblings to them. Boa, Sandersonia and Marigold really did every exercise in training together, spared together and went through just about everything together. In the three years that the girls had come together, they had learned fast under the guardians and warriors of their village. It was safe to say that this woke the curiosity of the Kuja Pirates. Elder Nyan had been pleased with her ward. Boa was incredible when it came to hand to hand combat. The power that the little girl was holding inside her tiny body, it was just amazing.

Boa snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

"Nee-chan!" It was Sandersonia who was calling for her.

Turning her head a little, Boa's eyes widened when she saw that Sandersonia was being followed by a giant ape. _`Why is she running to me?_´ Boa thought while jumping off from her seat and taking off in another direction. Preferable far away from Sandersonia and her new giant ape friend, Boa would not stay around for this one.

"NEE-CHAN, WAIT FOR ME!"

"SANDERSONIA, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Boa yelled back while taking off into the tress.

Well, at least she could view this as an extra training. Also, it was her day off today.

"I DID NOTHING! IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT I LANDED ON ITS BANANA PILE!" Sandersonia cried out while rolling into some nearby bushes.

Boa, not believing this excuse, kept jumping from tree to tree. _`Why does she have to be such a trouble magnet?_´ Boa asked herself while ignoring the fact she was one, too. Also, the difference between her and Sandersonia might be the fact that Boa actually went looking for trouble while Sandersonia really stumbled into her trouble on accident. _`No time to think about this, Hancock! You have an ape to escape!_´

Sandersonia, still in her bush, stared in awe at how her older sister figure who was dodging the giant ape's attacks and keeping him busy. _`Nee-chan is awesome!_´ she was amazed at how easily Boa was jumping from tree to tree.

"Nee-chan is so cool!"

While Sandersonia was busy with admiring her older sister, said sister was busy with the giant ape and cursing her friend to hell and back. Now, she had to take care of this ape on her own while Sandersonia was somewhere safe. _`Well, I suppose it is better this way, I __**am**__ after all her older sister. I am supposed to look after her_,´ Boa dodged another angry swipe from the ape. _`This overgrown monkey really needs to cool down! I don't have any more time for this!_´

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Boa exclaimed while jumping at the ape.

The ape was staring at the foolish human in front of it. Boa who had jumped at it with her arm cocked and ready to punch it was staring the ape dead on its eyes who was about to attack her, too. But she did not let it come this far. Because, before the ape could actually do anything, Boa concentrated some of her Haki in her eyes to let the ape freeze up and then punch it in the face, knocking it out cold with that punch. The ape fell over like a rock; it was as simple as that after Boa had successfully punched it.

"Stupid monkey!"

Sandersonia who had crawled out from under the bushes was staring in awe at the defeated ape. _`Nee-chan is strong..._´

"Nee-chan!" Sandersonia tackled Boa into a hug.

"Wh- What! Hey, don't do that!" but there was s smile on Boa's face.

_**~ Time skip, Boa twelve years old...**_

Another three years had come and gone in Amazon Lily and Boa Hancock had flourished in those years. Not only had the little brat, as Elder Nyan had come to call her, managed it complete her training two years ago. But Boa had also managed it to become an apprentice under the Kuja Pirates. This in itself was speaking highly of Boa's skills. Marigold and Sandersonia, who had begun to call Boa now '_**Onee-sama**_' due to this, had taking their training even more serious, now. They were greatly impressed at how Boa had managed to achieve her apprenticeship and was allowed to leave island and could see the world outside of Amazon Lily together with the Kuja Pirates. The two girls also wanted to go and leave the island, together with their older sister.

Of course, that also meant that they had to train more, now. But if that meant that they could be out on the sea together with Boa, then they would do it. Boa on the other hand had to manage a whole other training. If she had thought training with the warriors and guardians of her tribe had been bad, then training with the Kuja Pirates was a whole new experience. It was downright hell for Boa and sometimes she wondered how she was still able to stand after a day of training with them. Their training was so much harder than the training she had to do before. It was this that had shown Boa the difference between the Kuja Pirates and the warriors of the tribe.

But currently, Boa was enjoying a rare day off for her. Tomorrow, the Kuja Pirates were supposed to set sails since they had taken Boa in as an apprentice. This would also be Boa's first time out on the sea and away from Amazon Lily since she had come to the island all those years ago. Of course, Boa was hopelessly giddy to finally see the world outside her home and she could not really wait for tomorrow to come.

Currently, Boa was found sitting near the shores of Amazon Lily. Marigold and Sandersonia were sitting on either side of her. Thus, they were successfully sandwiching Boa between them.

"Onee-sama, what do you think you will see?" Marigold asked from Boa's left side.

"You'll tell us all that you see, yeah?" Sandersonia asked from her right side.

Boa tilted her head to the side, "Maybe~!"

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Boa just laughed at the outrage yelled from her all in but blood little sisters. My, it was always so much fun to tease those two. Boa smiled softly at the two younger girls in front of her who pouted at her. Those two might be the possible only people that Boa had bonded and opened up with. Not even Elder Nyan had such a close bond with Boa and the woman had been raising her.

"Don't worry you two, I will tell you all about," Boa's eyes were twinkling with hidden laughter.

"Onee-sama!" Marigold whined while Sandersonia just stared at Boa. "Don't tease us!"

"Yes, yes," Boa poked them both at their foreheads. "Maybe next time, you two will be able to come with me, eh?"

Marigold and Sandersonia stared at Boa like she had grown a second head. It was impossible for them to be able to come with Boa when the Kuja Pirates would leave Amazon Lily next time! Yes, the two girls knew that they were talented when it came to the art of fighting. But they were not this good just yet to be noticed by the Kuja Pirates. They were not like their older sister. Boa must be of her rockers.

Boa, noticing their looks, rolled her eyes, "What? Don't you two believe me?"

"It is not that, Onee-sama," Sandersonia began, not really knowing how to continue this without hurting Boa's feelings or making it sound like some lame excuse. "It is... Well... Erhm..."

"Well, it is just," Marigold didn't really know either what she was supposed to say. "We don't... erhm..."

Sighing, Boa shook her head in disappointment, "You two should really stop cutting yourself so low! Sandersonia, Marigold, you two should know that even Elder Nyan is impressed at your growing rates when it comes to your training."

Blinking, both girls stared at Boa like she was still some kind of Alien. Boa, sighing at their locks, poked them both at their foreheads again, only this time she did leave a mark. Marigold and Sandersonia rubbed the sore spots on their foreheads and looked at Boa. What had they done wrong now?

"Hopeless!" Boa threw her hands up in the air. "Come on you two, I only have this day left with you before we set out tomorrow."

That seemed to do the trick and both girls ran after Boa who was walking in the direction of the training grounds. Day off or not, Boa was going to show her little sisters they had enough talent to be noticed by the Kuja Pirates.

_**~ Time skip a few month later, Boa twelve years old...**_

The past few months have been interesting to say the least for Boa. The first time being out on the vast sea together with the Kuja Pirates was adventurous and a great learning experience for her. But it was not this that was having Boa's attention. It was more of the fact that she had been tackled into a group hug by Sandersonia and Marigold as soon as she had set a foot on land. _`What...?_´ Boa looked confused down at the two human shaped things that had attacked her and had to stifle her laughter. Sandersonia and Marigold were looking up at her like some kicked puppies that had been left alone at home while clinging to Boa as if she was their life line. Maybe she was their life line, whoever knows?

Sighing, Boa somehow managed to wriggle herself free from the two girls who were blinking at the empty spot Boa once had occupied. The women that had come together to greet the Kuja Pirates were staring in amusement at the three girls. It was so typical for that happen it was not even funny. Okay, maybe a little bit. But it was adorable, too.

"You two..."

"Onee-sama! We missed you!" Marigold said while turning to look at Boa. "How was it?"

"Yes, how was it?" Sandersonia echoed, totally forgetting the fact that they had attacked Boa with a hug.

Face palming, Boa sighed and shook her in good humour. Why was she even bothering to try and scold those two? It was not like those two would ever stop. Or that it would actually work on them, come to think of it.

"Never mind that, how have you two been?" Boa asked, not really wanting to tell them just yet about her first journey.

And that was that. Boa was walking with her two little sisters away from the ship while being engaged in a conversation with them. The Kuja Pirates and women were staring with smiles at their faces at the three girls which were closer than any siblings could be. No one of them knew what the future was holding in for those three but of one thing they were sure. It would possible be something great, that much they were sure about. But what none of them knew was the fact that the three girls would go through so many hardships first. It would not be easy for them, especially when it came to the next time that the Kuja Pirates left the shore of Amazon Lily, this time with Marigold and Sandersonia in tow.

It would mark something tragic in their lives, yet it was also making Boa's way into greatness beyond anyone's believe. But this would take years to come.

CPR/KM: Well, that's for chapter 2!  
Lilly: ... A little bit short, don't you think?

CPR/KM: Shut up, horsey! And thanks to all the people that have reviewed and favoured and alerted this story! Thank you~! I try to make the next chapter longer!

Lilly: Read and review! I AM NOT A HORSE, WOMAN!

CPR/KM: Sure, sure...


	4. Book 1 - Chapter 3 A disastrous Voyage

CPR/KM: Hello~!  
Lilly: ... I don't trust you... What have you planned?  
CPR/KM: Nothing~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**Summary:** No one really knows what had happened to the Gorgon Sisters while they had gone missing from Amazon Lily. Even less know of the origin of Boa Hancock or where she came from before the Elder Nyon had found her and taken her in. Now, this mystery shall be solved.

**Warnings:** AU, Crossover, OOCness, Gender-Bender as in Fem!Harry, Slavery, Language, Bashings

**Pairings:** If there are any, I have yet to decide on them. But you may send in suggestions.

_**The way of an Empress, How it all started...**_

_**Book 1**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A disastrous Voyage**_

_**~ Time skip, Boa twelve years old, aboard the Kuja Pirates' ship...**_

Boa together with Sandersonia and Marigold was sitting atop the figure head of the ship. Sandersonia was lying on her belly and kicking her feet up in the air, her eyes fixed onto the sea below her. Marigold was sitting next to Sandersonia and looking at the same spot as Sandersonia was doing. Just what was so interesting in that one spot that had their both attention fixed on it? Boa on the other hand was leaning back into the palms of her hands which were behind her and was staring at the sky. The feeling that something bad was about to happen seemed to be growing inside of her. Boa being Boa did not like this feeling, at all.

Frowning, the twelve year old girl stared at one of the many passing clouds. There was something in the very air that was bugging her today. But what was it? It was frustrating Boa that she didn't know what it was. She did not like it being left in the dark when it came to such matters. Letting out a sigh, Boa glances briefly at her younger sisters and smiled at the faces the two made at the sea. My, my, if Boa had not known it better, then she would have thought that Sandersonia and Marigold did not know what the sea was like. But she did know better and it was the two girls' very first time out of the Calm Belt and being out on the Grandline. If Boa was honest with herself, she had been like this too when she had first seen the Grandline.

Of course, when she had been three, it had not really counted. She did not really had the time to study her surroundings to that time but after being officially out on the sea with the Kuja Pirates, she had changed that. It was simple breathtaking to be out on the sea and see the sun set and rise. It looked even more magnificent when on the ship than in Amazon Lily. _`But today... There is really something different about the sea. But somehow, it feels wrong to be here... But why?_´ Boa was so horrible confused about it all.

"Hey, hey, Marigold, look!" Sandersonia was pointing at a giant bird that was carrying a giant beetle in its beak.

"Eh! Look it is so huge!" Marigold rubbed her eyes while staring with disbelieving eyes at scene in front of her.

Boa's smile grew a little when she heard them and giggled lightly to herself. Sandersonia and Marigold were really cute sometimes.

The two women that had been staying on the deck with the three girls were shaking their heads. It was really adorable to see how those three acted sometimes. Hell, it still surprised them that all three of little girls were strong enough to get their captain to make them all three apprentices of them. The way they were acting sometimes let most think they were still children. But then again, those three did have their moments, too, when it came down to it. Well, today it seems, they wanted to be the children they would have normally been had they not been accepted as apprentices. Boa certainly had a lot of those days when she had first left with them Amazon Lily.

Of course, that did not mean that the girl had been avoiding any of her duties towards her training or helping on the ship. Heaven's forbid, the girl was actually very amend in doing them. No one of them really knew why. But maybe it was just the way the girl was like? It would explain as to why she had managed so well in her training all those years, especially with her Haki control.

"Hey, you three!" all three girls were staring at one of the women. "Don't do anything stupid, now. We will go under deck and bring the laundry in."

"Keep your eyes open for anything unusual, girls!" the other said with a humour lacing her voice. "Alert us or the captain as soon as you see something out of the unusual, aye?"

"Hai~!" the three girls chorused.

Laughing while shaking their heads at the enthusiasm the three girls showed, the two women turned on their heels and walked under deck. It was for them highly amusing at how eager the three girls were out on the sea. It was a little strange for them because when they remembered right. They had never been like this when they had been younger. They had rather wanted to go out on the sea without all that training and the chores that came with it. But those three really were something other; they did have to admit that one. It was actually really a shame that Boa, Sandersonia and Marigold were more eager to help on the ship than they themselves were.

Boa who had stopped watching the sky was looking at Sandersonia who had sat herself down onto Marigold. Marigold was kicking out and trying to get Sandersonia off of her but it was no use. Idly, Boa was wondering how the two were managing it to not just fall off of the figure head. But then again, when the three of them did something when did the normal logic ever work for them?

"Hey, you two, stop that!" Boa was getting a bit annoyed at their behaviour. "We have to keep our eyes on the sea. Don't tell me you want us to be ambushed?"

Huffing, Boa was scowling at her younger sisters and hiding her smirk at the crystal fallen faces the two gave her. It was so amusing for her to tease Marigold and Sandersonia like this. _`Huh, but we should really keep our eyes on the sea... Something is telling me that something big is coming_,´ Boa turned her head a little to look at the sea.

"Yes, Onee-sama!"

Ignoring the two girls for now, Boa's eyes narrowed at the calm sea. It was way too calm for her liking and as far as Boa knew, they had long since passed the Calm Belt. So, why was the sea so calm as if they were still in the Calm Belt? _`Something isn't right with this... but what?_´ Boa glances at her two sister to see if they had noticed anything. But alas, the two were still arguing with each other. They were not really a help for her in this matter.

"Those two," shaking her head, Boa was about to berate them when she suddenly froze up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a deep male voice spoke.

"Three brats," another one answered, this one was clearly a female. "But they are not just any brats. Kuja ones!"

Boa had whirled around as soon as she had heard the first voice speaking and was staring with wide eyes at the two persons in front of her. Behind the woman and the man was a giant ship, it was easily towering above the Kuja Pirates' ship. That was something not so easily done but what Boa did not know was the fact that the ship belonged to slave traders. Sandersonia and Marigold had frozen up in shock and very shaking like a single leaf in a hurricane. Both of the two girls did not know what they were supposed to do. Boa on the other hand had gotten over her shock and was glaring at the two in front of her. _`Damn it! Don't tell me this is what that the feeling was about?_´ backing away a little, Boa was trying to think of a way to attack them the best.

The woman, which was actually a male dressed up to fool any potential slaves, and the other male were laughing when they saw how the three girls were reacting to them. They could not help themselves. It was just too amusing to them. Especially the one brat in the middle with her black hair, did she really think she would be able to beat them? Well, her face was clearly stating that she thought so but that did not mean that it was true, aye?

"Those three will get us a fine prize in Sabaody!" the voice of the supposed woman had gone deeper by now; the he-she had an ugly smirk on his face while saying this. "Imagine it, three brats from Amazon Lily! We will be rich, especially when sell them on their own."

"He, we could get even more for all three of them together," the male said, a greedy expression on his face.

"Stay the hell away from my sisters!" Boa yelled, she did not want to hear where this was going.

_**~ Time skip, a little later on the ship...**_

The two women were staring with wide eyes at the empty deck in front of them. They had just been gone for a few minutes. They had been gone for a few minutes, so how was it possible for the deck to be empty and that there was no sign whatsoever of Boa, Sandersonia and Marigold? Where were those three? It was not like they could be anywhere hiding, right? The ship may be big but the deck was vast and there were not many objects that could hide anyone. They were not in the crow's nest either because the three girls preferred the figure head. So, where were they? They could not be under deck either because then, they would have seen them. Or they would have at least heard from them

It was not like the girls either to just abandon their position and their duties. They took them serious and always went through with them, even if they were sometimes not logical or had any real use. But at least, those three did them. So, it was very worrisome for them to see no girls on the deck or to hear them. It was like they had been swallowed up by the sea itself.

"Marigold? Marigold, where are you? Come on out!" the taller one of the two women asked, worry lacing her voice while a troubled expression appeared on her face when no answer back came.

"Sandersonia? Come on, Sandersonia, you should know that this is not funny! Come out with your sisters, now!" the smaller woman's voice was trembling, having already a bad feeling about this.

"Hancock? Hancock, come out this instant and bring your sisters with you. This joke has gone on long enough!" the two of them asked, getting even more worried when no answer came back.

But the silence seemed to be going on and on when no answer came back from them. That was when they decided enough was enough.

"CAPTAIN!"

_**~ Time skip a few days later, Sabaody Archipelago...**_

Boa was staring with something akin to hatred in her eyes at the guards that were guarding her cell. No, it was not something akin to hatred. It was downright loathing and venom in her eyes. Marigold and Sandersonia were behind her and shaking while clinging to each other. Their clothes had suffered a great time since they had been taken from the Kuja Pirates' ship. The guards who had been leering at the little girls had suddenly fallen over when Boa had glared at them with such loathing and venom. While the guards were now out like a light, Boa turned to her sisters and her eyes immediately softened up at seeing their shaking forms.

She did not really know where she was at or why those people had taken her and her sisters from the ship. But for one thing she was actually glad. She was relieved for the fact that they had not taken her sisters away from her just yet or brought each of them somewhere different. At least, Boa was still able to look after them, even if it was such a horrible matter that had come over them. As long as Boa was sure that Sandersonia and Marigold were safe and no real harm had come to them, she was not about to go on a killing spree. Well, not that she wouldn't do it anyways.

But there was one thing stopping her from doing just that. It was that blasted collar that they had snapped around her neck and around her sisters', too. She gritted her teeth when she remembered what those bastards had told her for what exactly those collars were used. It seemed like they were drawing some sadistic pleasure of seeing the faces of their prisoners' faces when they told them all about those blasted things. _`I swear, as soon as I get rid of this blasted collar, I kill them all for doing this to me!_´ Boa thought angrily. _`Especially the males, they will pay with their blood! How dare they try to touch us Kuja in such a way!_´

"Marigold, Sandersonia," Boa spoke up with a soft voice.

"Onee-sama...?"

Before any of the three girls knew it, Boa had taken them in her arms and was holding them close to her. She was biting her bottom lips so hard, it surprised Boa that it had not broken yet and was bleeding. Sandersonia and Marigold were a little bit shocked at the display of affection that Boa was doing but did not question it. They were in need of it right now after the scare from being kidnapped and nearly raped by those disgusting males. It was such an unforgiveable act of them! If Boa had not been there and killed the man with a well aimed kick, Sandersonia did not want to think about. _`Onee-sama, I want to go home,_´ Sandersonia's shoulders were shaking when she thought about their home.

Marigold on the other hand was not really understanding as to what had nearly happened to her. But she knew from the reaction of Boa that it was something bad, something very, very bad. Of course, she was still too young to actually understand as to what those men had wanted to do to them. Although, it was not hard to understand for Marigold if that had actually happened, she was very sure that Boa would have gone on a murderous rampage. Those stupid collars aside, she doubted that they would have stopped Boa at all. _`Why are we here, Onee-sama? Why can't we go home?_´

But right now, Marigold and Sandersonia were more relishing in the fact that Boa was trying her best to keep them calm. Yes, the situation seemed bad and hopeless to them. But Boa was trying for them and was trying to make it seem like nothing is wrong. She was trying to let it seem that any moment now their crew mates would come and rescue them. That they would come and take them home and for this, they were happy and thankful Boa was with them.

"Don't worry," it was barely heard by the two young girls. "We are getting out of this, I make sure of it."

_**~ Time skip a few hours later, auction house...**_

The three girls were chained down and huddled together in the middle on the stage of the auction house. Sandersonia and Marigold were trying to hide behind Boa who was glaring openly at the leering people in front of them. It was disgusting and it amazed Boa how so many people could sink so low as to go and auction other people off. They were treating her and her sisters as if they were the lowest of trash and did not deserve to live at all. _`Tch! Disgusting fools! I dare them to try anything with us!_´

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a white haired man at the front of the stage said. "This is our last object for today's auction! As you can see, we have three lovely girls here. But! These are not just any girls. They are part of the Kuja Pirates and come from no other but Amazon Lily!"

Hushed whispers went around the big and echoing room. Boa was shaking in anger at hearing the man's words and was glaring with venom filled eyes at the leering and laughing people in front of her. How dare they? Marigold and Sandersonia were staring with wide eyes at the people in front of her, not liking how they were pointing at them and whispering about them. The nobles were leering in excitement at the three girls. Those three girls from Amazon Lily would make a fine addition to any of their households. It was not every day that they got to see women, well girls in this case, from Amazon Lily like this in front of them. But not only that, they could even buy them! The prize did not matter to them, after all with those three in their household. They could easily gain the money back.

Today must be really their lucky day! But what none of the nobles knew was the fact that in exactly this moment a Tenryuubito had entered the auction house. No one had actually noticed it; they were too busy with whispering to each other about the three girls on the stage and wondering if they would be the lucky ones to get them. They all were in their own worlds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, young and old, let us start with today's special!" the man on the stage said in an excited voice. "We begin with 1000000000 Beli!"

Before the man could even finish the world beli, the nobles had already begun to scream their biddings. Boa was staring with wide eyes at the greedy monsters in front of her. It was like they had gone through a transformation and had shed their human skin to show their real colours. It was disgusting to watch. It was a great puzzle to her as to how people could turn into such disgusting creatures when they are shown what they have desired for most. Her shock soon enough turned into a hatred and deep loathing as she saw and heard what the males in the crowd of the people had to say about her and her sisters. _`Disgusting, how dare they do this to us? Don't they know who we are?_´

While the nobles were busy to bide each other out, no one had noticed how a fat man clad in a white dress walked up to the stage. A bubble was around his head and he had a dirty smirk on his lips. Behind him were men dressed in black who seemed to be acting as his bodyguards or some other. But the yelling for biddings soon came to a stop when the man had reached the stage and was standing upon it.

"50000000000 Beli," the voice rang throughout the now silence auction hall.

When no answer came for a higher bidding, the man turned annoyed to the pale faced man who was supposed to lead all of this.

"Well? What are you waiting for lowly peasant?" the arrogance in the man's voice was heavy and laced with annoyance.

"H- Hai," the man was still shocked that he was this close to a Tenryuubito. "Tenryuubito-sama has bid 50000000000 Beli, anyone other biding more?"

When there was only silence coming from the nobles, he continued on.

"Tenryuubito-sama, I congratulate you to your new slaves," the man said.

The silence was still in the room. The nobles were in too much of a shock to even think straight now. They didn't even dare to voice allowed that normally an auction did not go like this where someone just goes to the stage and claims the prize as if they owned it already. There was a reason as to why it was called an auction, was it not? But the nobles knew that it would be a death sentence to dare to voice such out loud. They still wanted to live and not be killed by a Tenryuubito because of such a small mistake. They did value their lives, thank you very much. Also, some of them even felt a bit honoured to be in the same room as this man.

It was not every day that one of the Tenryuubito came from Mariejois just to bide. They only came when something really good was about to be bidden.

"Get me the branding iron!"

Boa was staring in silent hatred at the man that had paid for her and her sisters. She didn't like this man at all and his appearance told her that he was someone high, even though the way he dressed told her otherwise. It was just downright disgusting to be near the man who leered at her in fascination, like she was some kind of exotic toy. Well, maybe she and her sisters were some kind of toy for him. With the way she had just seen those monster bide for her and her sisters, it would not surprise her.

"Onee-sama," Marigold whispered, too afraid to be any louder.

"Don't worry, Marigold," she whispered even quieter back. "We will get out of this."

"Here is your branding iron," Boa could only watch as the man's face suddenly twisted to one of childish glee. "Shall we assist with the branding?"

That was bad news and the pain from being branded on her back would last for days to come. This was the first time Boa had seen males act in such a gruesome and disgusting way. It was also one of the few things that would make Boa hate the male population and nothing was going to stop this.

_**~ Time skip a few weeks later, Holy Land of Mariejois...**_

Boa was writhing on the ground while Marigold and Sandersonia could only stare on helplessly as to how their older sister was tortured in front of them. Boa, being stubborn as she was, had tried to attack the one Tenryuubito who had dared it to try and order her around. But that was going to be a mistake she would soon be regretting. But Boa had note ven been able to take three steps before she found herself writhing on the floor because of the electric shocks that went through her body thanks to that damn collar around her neck. The Tenryuubito was staring with such a gleeful and joyful face at the writhing girl in front of him, it made the younger girls sick.

How could a human sink to such a low level to find amusement in the torment and suffering of others? Tears were running down Marigold's cheeks and she could only stare at her sister who was in pain. Sandersonia on the other hand was glaring with open hatred at the giggling Tenryuubito who drew too much enjoyment out of this for her taste. _`T- Those monsters!_´ her head whipped around to Boa again when she heard her scream out in a high pitch tone that was telling them of her pain. _`How could this happen to us? Why us? Did we do something wrong?_´

"Maybe next time you will learn your place, peon!"

"G- Go t- to hell!"

"ONEE-SAMA!" Marigold and Sandersonia were shocked that Boa was still holding out like this, even when she was under such an immense pain. "Please stop it!"

But Boa would not give in, she would not let this monster be satisfied in seeing her break and give in. She had too much pride for this happen. She was part of the Kuja Pirates and a high respected warrior back home, even if she was very young. She wouldn't give in to this lowly creature that dared to call itself some kind of higher being that can enslave people to their every whim. _`You will regret this, disgusting fool! I __**will**__ get my revenge on you for doing this to us, just you wait!_´

"Look at your sisters, they have already given in, peon," the arrogance in the man's voice let Boa want to throw up in disgust. "They seem to have the brains to know to not go against me, trash. Why don't you do the same? It would make things so much easier for you; also it would get rid of my fun."

"Onee-sama..." Sandersonia flinched when she heard the man laugh; it was found sounding and made her shiver.

"Please... stop it!" Marigold's tears just wouldn't stop.

"NEVER! I'D RATHER DIE!"

The face of the Tenryuubito had suddenly morphed into something unholy. It scared Marigold and Sandersonia to no end. Somehow, they were getting the feeling that the next hours to come were going to be hell. They didn't know if it was for them or their older sister. But they were sure of one thing; they all would be suffering from it. It did not matter if it was Boa being tortured or they were, they all suffered from it together.

_**~ Time skip a few months later...**_

Boa, surprisingly enough, had made it out alive after she had rebelled all those months ago. She had actually thought that she was a goner after she had seen the face of the one she was supposed to call master which she never did anyways. Currently, Boa was locked away in her so called room. Marigold and Sandersonia were fast asleep behind her. She was nibbling at the tip of her thumb while being in deep thought. It had been a few months since she had been captured and bought by this freak of nature who thought of himself as a god. _`Tch, yea right... If something like this is a god, then I am a freaking a mermaid with faerie wings!_´

Sighing, Boa tried to think of ways to escape this prison but came up with nothing. As far as she knew it was impossible for them to do so now. The collars were too much of a threat and a hindrance for them to even think of climbing out of the window. Those freaks would just need to press one button to make sure they would not be able to move or die if they felt like it. It was something that Boa did not want to push her luck with.

"Damn it, this situation is hopeless!" she cursed silently to herself, mindful of her sleeping sisters. "What am I supposed to do?"

As much as Boa hated to admit it to the current time, it was totally hopeless for her and her younger sister to escape. If only that stupid collar was not around her neck, or her sisters for that matter, then she would have left a long time ago already. Of course, she would have paid those freaks of nature back for what they had done to her and her sisters. But alas, it was the opposite. _`There has to be a way for us to escape. Those collars must have a weakness in them! It cannot be possible for them to have those stupid things work without some catch there. Everything has a weakness Elder Nyan had said, one must just look for it. But where is it from the collars? Where...?_´

While Boa was so deep in her thoughts, she had yet to notice that Marigold and Sandersonia had woken up and were staring at her with sad eyes. Both girls knew what their older sister must be thinking about right now. It was not really that hard to guess after all. They were thinking constantly about it all the time, too. It was hard not to think about it. But they were reminding of their hopeless situation day in and day out by those so called Tenryuubito that saw themselves as gods of all things human. It was for them a load of bullshit.

"Onee-sama..."

"Marigold, don't," Sandersonia's eyes were locked upon Boa's shaking form. "Onee-sama will come to us when she needs us."

"B- But look at her," she shot worry filled glance at the shaking from of Boa before turning her eyes back to Sandersonia. "She suffers more than we do."

"Tch, I know, Marigold!" Sandersonia tried not to snap at her younger sister but it was hard. It was not Marigold's fault that they were in this situation, so she shouldn't snap at her. "But Onee-sama is Onee-sama, just believe in her. I know it is hard to do so... But Onee-sama is trying her best for us."

Marigold gave another worry filled glance at Boa before speaking up again, "But I don't like seeing her like this... It is just wrong!"

"I know, Marigold, I know."

Boa, still too deep in her thoughts, hadn't heard Sandersonia or Marigold little conversation. Anger and sorrow were raking through her body. She was trembling so hard, Boa was sure it must have started an earthquake somewhere. She wrapped her arms around herself while leaning over. Her hair, which usually was in pig tails, was falling free over her face. It was like a curtain of black water and cascaded smoothly along. Not that she was noticing any of that. Her fingers were gripping tightly on her arms and she was biting her bottom lip so hard, it started to bleed. Ignoring the coppery taste in her mouth, Boa was trying to not think about the torture to come the next day.

Boa knew that she was many things but naivety was not one of them. She was not trying to tell herself some lies to feel better. She faced the cold and hard truth of reality each passing day. It left a bitter taste in her mouth every time she saw the reality of her situation. _`Cruse them, curse them all! Especially those freaks that captured us, how can they do that to human beings or any other beings for that matter?_´ Boa could feel some tears running down her cheeks and dripping onto her exposed legs, not that she was noticing any of that. Her mind was too deep in those dark thoughts. A very quiet sob left lips; it was swallowed up by the silence in the room.

"I hate them," such strong words spoken with so much venom in them.

"Onee-sama," Marigold and Sandersonia closed their eyes and turned their heads away from Boa.

It was hard for the two of them to see Boa crying silently all alone by herself while they could not do a thing to help her. It made them feel even more hopeless than they did now. But as much as they wanted to help Boa right now, they knew that Boa would come to them when she needed them. They knew that Boa sometimes needed her alone time but Boa also knew when she could count on them, too. So, they tried to not worry so much but it was hard. Especially when you see your beloved older sister in such delicate way and at her weakest time, it just screamed at them to try and help her.

CPR/KM: Finished~!  
Lilly: ... I don't know whether to be sad or happy that you made it so quick...  
CPR/KM: How should I know? Please read and review people~!


	5. Book 1 - Chapter 4 Akuma no Mi and Plans

CPR/KM: Dur hur...  
Lilly: What's with you?  
CPR/KM: ... I am very much amused by this guest review...

Lilly: ... Why? He or she called you an idiot.

CPR/KM: Yes, that is why! They say everybody actually knows what happened to Boa! BUT that is not true~! Does the Kuja know? No. Does the world government know? No. Does anyone other know? No.

Lilly: But-!

CPR/KM: Yes, it is true that Luffy, Nyon and Rayleigh know what happened... But that's it, no one other but them knows. We, as in the readers or viewers, know only that a Tenryuubito had the three as slaves. But what had exactly happened to them that we do not know about. So... that is why this guest amuses me so.

Lilly: ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**Summary:** No one really knows what had happened to the Gorgon Sisters while they had gone missing from Amazon Lily. Even less know of the origin of Boa Hancock or where she came from before the Elder Nyon had found her and taken her in. Now, this mystery shall be solved.

**Warnings:** AU, Crossover, OOCness, Gender-Bender as in Fem!Harry, Slavery, Language, Bashings

**Pairings:** If there are any, I have yet to decide on them. But you may send in suggestions.

_**The way of an Empress, How it all started...**_

_**Book 1**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Akuma no Mi and Plans**_

_**~ Time skip a few months later, Holy Land of Mariejois...**_

It had been now six months since the three sisters had been abducted from their ship and brought to the Sabaody Archipelago. It had been six months since they had been bought and brought to Mariejois by the Tenryuubito. It had been six months full of torture and humiliation for them. But the three of them had yet to yield and bend to those freaks wills. Of course, not that this was ever going to happen to them, they had still their pride as warriors. It was this pride that did not let them just yield like this and the harsh training they had went through with their tribe. Well, and those fights they had put the three girls in. The Tenryuubito that had bought them was a sick man. He had put the three girls into fights against opponents that were three times their size and more powerful than them. But the three sisters had not given up when faced with those.

They could not give up so easily. They had seen what happened to those who had lost their fights. Their fate was even worse than death. It had pained Boa, Marigold and Sandersonia to see their fellow slaves being tortured like this. If they had thought being forced to call those people their master and being punished when not was bad. Then, what happened after those fights must be hell. They could not understand how anyone could protect such monsters. But the world was cruel like that and those monsters were protected, even when they did those inhuman doings. Such was the cruelty of the world and everyone living in it was too blind to see it.

Currently Boa, Sandersonia and Marigold were seated at a table. In front of the three sisters were three strangely coloured and shaped fruits. They seemed to be sitting innocently in front of them. But the three sisters knew better. Those were not just any fruits but Akuma no Mi. It did not really surprise them that this monster had somehow gotten his hands on them. Although, it was a bit surprising that he had three instead of one. It was just showing them how much money that monster must have if he could get not only one but three of those supposed mythical fruits. Well, now they were not a myth to the three anymore, were they?

"Onee-sama," Sandersonia glanced at Boa who looked with an emotionless face at the fruit in front of her. "I don't want to eat it."

"Silence, peon! You will be eating this fruit, along with your sisters!" the angry voice of the Tenryuubito was not something pleasant to hear.

"I won't!"

"You can't make us," Marigold sneered, glaring with distaste at the fruit.

"Do you want to be punished?"

It was no empty threat to the sisters. They knew that this man would go through with it and make sure that this time around a scar would be left on their skin. Well, more than a scar, one must admit. The man would make sure that there would be more than enough to make sure that the three would learn their lesson and do not forget about it. As if it wasn't bad enough already for them to be reminded every day that they were just some slaves, slaves that could be easily replaced.

"Marigold, Sandersonia," Boa suddenly spoke up, her voice calm and even. "Eat them."

"B- But..!"

"No buts, Sandersonia! Please do it," Boa looked at them in such a calm way; the two younger girls were wondering if she had anything planned. "Trust me on this, please?"

"At least one of you has a brain!"

"Tch!"

Sandersonia and Marigold glared at the man in front of them. How dare he call them stupid? Did that man really think that they would be this stupid to eat a devil fruit? But not only that, it was to them completely unknown white kind of devil fruit it was, too. Although, Boa did ask of them to eat them without complain. That did not mean that they were a bit frightened as to what would happen to them afterwards. Of course, they knew what would happen to them should they refuse to eat them. They would either be forced to eat them or they would be punished in a way that they had yet to be introduced to. Not that either of those choices sounded appealing to them. But so far, the lesser evil of the two was to just eat their fruits and let happen whatever is supposed to happen.

It really did sound safer if they would just do what Boa was asking of them.

"Do it for me," Boa whispered to them, while she had already her fruit near her mouth.

"Onee-sama, don't!"

"Trust me on," before Boa took a bite from her fruit.

Marigold and Sandersonia could only stare with something akin to horror when Boa began to ear her fruit. Their faces began to take on an ashen grey hue when Boa seemed to be chocking. Now, that was worrying them but nevertheless, Boa kept eating the fruit. Also, they could clearly see how disgusting the thing must taste; Boa still ate the whole fruit before letting out a cough. Marigold and Sandersonia swallowed when they heard Boa pant and curse about disgusting tasting fruits.

"O- Onee-sama, are you alright?" Marigold asked, clearly in worry for her sister's health.

"I doubt she is... her face looks green," Sandersonia commented, flinching a little when Boa glared at her.

"Ah, I- I am fine... The fruit just tasted even weirder than I imagined," Boa tried to sound nonchalant but there was a grimace on her face which ruined it all. "It wasn't that bad. Why don't you eat yours?"

Giving their sister a look that clearly said that they did not believe her, Marigold and Sandersonia let the matter drop. They doubted that Boa wanted to keep talking about this with such a grimace on her face. Also, it looked kind of painful, now that they thought about it. Ah, but maybe, that was just their imagination.

"If you say so," Marigold said while eyeing her fruit, not really knowing if she should really eat it.

Sighing, Sandersonia picked her fruit up, eyeing it, "Well, here goes nothing..."

Boa, having experienced it herself what the fruit tasted like, was staring with a blank face at her green faced sisters. Whoever had invented those fruits must have had a sick mind or Mother Nature was a bitch when she came up with them. Nevertheless, Boa was sure it was some kind of sick humour whoever did created those fruits. May they burn in hell for having this kind of humour; Boa was certain she would make sure it would happen. While the two sisters were still managing to eat those horrid tasting fruit with Boa watching them, the Tenryuubito was staring with fascinated amusement on. He was quite sure now that those three slaves of his would now be able to beat anyone that they would have to face.

Of course, he was not about to tell the other Tenryuubito about his slaves eating those fruits. Less, he gave his cousin, aunts, uncles and parents any ideas of doing the same. Then, what would be the fun for him in having their slaves fight each other when all of them had eaten a devil fruit? It would be so much better if only his had eaten them and thus only they would win for him and get him more money. Now, the only question left for him was to get those three slave girls to fight as soon as possible. He needed to fight out just what exactly those fruits could do. As brainless as he may seem sometimes, well actually all the time, he did value to have his money placed rightfully on something. This time, it was no difference.

Marigold and Sandersonia, having finally gained normal colour in their faces again, were gulping large amount of water down. The taste was still in their mouths even after drinking each of them a bottle of water. How the hell was Boa able to stand the taste of her fruit without drinking half a lake empty? _`It just shows that Onee-sama has incredible self control of herself_,´ Marigold thought while drinking her second bottle of water. The taste just wouldn't leave her mouth.

"Yuck! Disgusting, how can anyone eat any of those on their own free will?" Sandersonia complained.

"I'd rather want to know how to get rid of the taste," Marigold muttered, having giving up on washing it away with water. "The water only seems to make it worse."

Boa raised an eyebrow at them, "Is that so?"

_**~ Time skip a year later...**_

Boa, who had by now figured out what her devil fruit could do, was staring with barely hidden disgust at the males in front of her. Yet again, she and her sisters had been forced to fight. Of course, over the curse of months to come, she had gotten used to it. It was a routine by now and with the help of her devil fruit, Boa had an even easier time to beat those disgusting creatures that called themselves men. Also, that did not mean that she always used her powers. Only when it came to the species men, then she used it. When she had to fight women, she preferred to use her combat skills, mainly material arts. Men, in her opinion, did not deserve such an honour of having a fair fight with her. But as it was, women were rarely used in the fights. She and her sisters seemed to be the only exceptions.

Sighing, Boa turned on her heels and left the arena. It was of no use for her to stay near this man. He was of no interest to her. _`Tch, males, they are all the same!_´ Boa looked at her hands when she was out of the arena. She did not really know what to feel after she had figured out that she could use her devil fruit powers even when she punched or kicked out, not only from a distance as she had first assumed. Of course, it was a great advantage for her, too. Now, she only had to figure out how to train them, so she could use them whenever she wanted. _`Those powers might be able to help us flee from here_,´ Boa had finally reached her destination and was looking at her little sisters. _`Those powers, I could use them as an excuse for our long absence from home. No one back home knows of devil fruits... And with our luck, we got powers that could go very well with the old legend of a Gorgon._´

Marigold and Sandersonia, who had fought before Boa, were both nursing their wounds. Their fights had not gone as smoothly as Boa's. But that was to be expected after all. Their devil fruits had allowed the two of them to transform into reptiles. But not any reptiles, they belonged more into the category of snakes. It was kind of ironic for the two of them, now that they thought about. Their tribe was known to worship snakes and here they were. They were able to transform into them. Fate had such a messed up humour.

"Onee-sama...?"

"It is nothing, Marigold," Marigold was still staring at her sister, something was up with Boa. "Yes, I am sure of it, Marigold. Don't give me that look."

"Onee-sama is planning something," that was comment coming from Sandersonia who gave Boa a long hard stare. "I am getting the feeling that you want to do something crazy."

"Oho?" Boa had her hands on her hips. "What if I do?"

"Knowing you, it has to do with your powers," chirped Marigold, she was smiling knowingly at Boa. "Whatever it is, it won't work. You have yet to gain full control over them."

"Marigold is right," that was coming from a nodding from Sandersonia. "You still turn us into stone on accident."

Scowling at their sisters, Boa turned her nose up in air and turned her back to them. As if she had to listen to such nonsense! She had a fine control over powers, thank you very much. Okay, maybe she did turn Marigold and Sandersonia into stone sometimes. But those were purely done as an experiment, really! She just wanted to see if it was working like she hoped it was. It had nothing to do with the fact that they had taken her by surprise at those times and scared her, really. That wasn't the case, not at all. It was all done purpose. _`Okay, maybe not_,´ came the sullen thought. _`But it was not like I hadn't planned to turn anything into stone in those moments! They were just getting in my way, that's it!_´

Marigold and Sandersonia sweat dropped when they saw the dark clouds hanging over Boa's head and the sullen aura she gave off. Now, it wasn't like they were holding it against Boa. It wasn't like they were fairing any better with their new powers. It was still hard for them to keep up a human shape when something suddenly let out a loud bang or somewhere a door was opened. It was like something inside of them was telling them to turn into their animal form. Maybe it was their newly acquired instincts. They were not really sure about this. But whatever it was, it was annoying and they were sure it would take them a long time until they would be able to control this.

A sigh left Sandersonia's lips and she crossed her arms. She used her forked tongue, which out of habit was hanging out of her mouth, to smell the air around them. It was a quite useful skill for her and it was this way so much easier to see, well smell, if someone was trying to eavesdrop in on them. Very useful skill it was and it did help them to plan some of their escapes and avoid getting into trouble. _`What is Marigold doing?_´ Sandersonia asked herself. She couldn't have spaced out this long, could she?

"A- Ah Onee-sama! Don't be so down!" Marigold was trying to cheer Boa up again.

"No, I can't do anything right," was if to prove her point, the bench Boa was sitting on turned to stone. "See!"

"On- Onee-sama, that's not true," Marigold was really trying. "It's the bench's fault!"

"... Onee-sama," somehow, Sandersonia got the feeling she didn't want to know what this was about.

"No! I am so useless!"

Yes, she was really sure to not ask about this.

_**~ Time skip two years later, Boa fifteen years old...**_

Three years had come and gone. It had been three years since that fateful day where Boa, Marigold and Sandersonia had been abducted from the Kuja Pirates' ship. But it had only been two years, roughly at that, when they had been forced to eat their Akuma no Mi. In the past year, Boa together with her sisters had been busy in learning to control her powers, so she could use them to her advantage. So far, that training had come along great. Marigold and Sandersonia had managed it to not transform randomly anymore when they did not want it to happen or when somewhere a loud bang was heard, like it had happened before. They had also managed it to have a complain reign over their instincts. It had been a joyful day for them when they managed it.

Boa on the other hand was using her powers to their fullest. Not only had she a few good long range attacks. But she had also managed it to somehow control her powers in such a way that she could even turn people, or inanimate objects but those only when she touched them, into stone. It was a good combination when she punched or kicked people. It was also deadly to boot when she hit the person right. But that was only when she punched or kicked them directly in the head. Not only did a good area turn into stone but it also broke off. It was a sentence to death, then.

So yes, those two years had been useful to them if they ignored the slave issue, that is.

"Marigold, Sandersonia," there was a slight pause. "You know what is supposed to happen in a week, right?"

Both girls looked at Boa before nodding. Of course, they knew what was supposed to happen. How could they now? The idiot of a Tenryuubito they had to serve, and the term is used loosely here, was always reminding them of it. So yes, it was hard to forget about it.

"Of course, Onee-sama, but what has that have to do with anything?" Marigold asked, confusing clearly seen on her face.

"It might help us to escape this hell hole," Boa had a determined glint in her eyes while she said it. "That is, if we play our cards right."

"But how would it help us, Onee-sama?" Sandersonia frowned, clearly not seeing any connection to the upcoming event. "It does not make any sense to me."

Boa sighed at that. Of course, her two sisters would not see the connection. But she had heard rumours going around lately in the ranks of the slaves. They varied from each person but basically they all held the same statement. The rumour clearly stated that in a week someone would come and free them. Those rumours had started coming from the fishmen and mermaids. They claimed that the fish in sea, when they had been allowed in the sea, had told them that someone named Fisher Tiger was plotting for them all to escape.

Now, don't misunderstand Boa. Boa was not normally someone to just believe in such petty rumours as this. But the way she had seen those fishmen and mermaids had looked like when they told them the news. They looked not only convinced that this Fisher Tiger would come to rescue them but the way their eyes had light up and the way they had spoken about this. Now this, this was what had let Boa believe those supposed rumours. Whatever it was that had the fishmen and mermaids believe this strongly, it must hold some truth to it, then. _`Now, the question is when exactly this Fisher Tiger will appear on this idiot's grand party_,´ Boa mused to herself while her sisters were still looking disbelieving at her.

While Boa was busy with her own thoughts on the escaping matter, Sandersonia and Marigold were pretty much sure that Boa had lost it. They knew that in a week that idiot was supposed to celebrate something big. If they remembered right it was because he had gotten engaged or some other nonsense. They didn't really care about it nor did they have wanted to remember it. It was simply disgusting to think about that something like the freak of fatness was engaged. They pitied the woman that was promised to him. But on second thought, they didn't. If she was anything like him, then they were a perfect match for each other. _`Ha, as if the world needs more of those good for nothing fat asses. It surprises me they are not neutered at birth or hunted like some animals_,´ Sandersonia's hatred for them was clearly shown in her thoughts.

Sandersonia was surprised that no one had actually started a rebellion against those Tenryuubito. Why were those supposed common people not going against them? They were clearly in favour when it came to numbers. Yes, the marines are protecting those freaks of nature. But surely, if pirates and civilian people alike came together, then they would be able to overthrow them. _`But then again, it could be harder than it looks like_,´ Sandersonia thought with a frown. _`It may sound easy and is easy to say but going through with it is another matter. I bet most of them are just too scared, which I can't blame them for._´

Marigold sighed while looking at her two older sisters. _`Why am I getting the feeling I am missing something out here?_´ she really did feel as if those two were keeping things from her. Yes, she knew that she was the youngest of them but that did not mean that Boa and Sandersonia could just withhold important information from her. She had a right to know! She was in this stupid situation, too! So, why was it that both her sisters kept most things from her? She did not need to be protected; she was old enough to know those things. _`But then again, if they did tell me anything. I would probably get worried about them_,´ Marigold sighed at that. As sad as it was, that thought did carry truth in it. She really would get worried if the two would suddenly tell her everything.

It was just that strange with them. Either they kept secrets from each other or not, they still cared in their very own way for each other. Maybe this was why most of the Kuja thought of them as weird or thought that they had a weird way of showing that they cared for each other. Well, as long as they knew that they do care for each other. Who were they to dictate others as to what they are supposed to think of them? It was not any of their business and it would never be. But, back to the current topic at hand which was still a bit confusing to Marigold. _`Just what are they thinking about? What has that do with that engagement?_´

"Onee-sama, just what is that helps us escape?" but there was no answer coming from Boa. "Onee-sama?"

Marigold blinked when there was still no answer coming from Bao. By the holy snakes! Just what exactly was so important that Boa was so deep in her thoughts? Glancing at Sandersonia, Marigold knew that she was not any better. Now, that was just down insulting. Pouting, Marigold walked over to her sisters and began to poke them. _`Seriously, I could draw on them and they wouldn't notice a thing!_´ Maybe this might not such a bad idea?

"Onee-sama," a whine left her lips. "Come on, what is that is supposed to help us?"

"Huh?" Boa blinked when she saw Marigold suddenly in front of her. When did she get there? "Is something the matter?"

Marigold could feel how her eye began to twitch. Boa couldn't be serious now, could she? It was not like she had tried to be silent when she walked in front of Boa. But then again, she did think hard just a few seconds ago. Still, it was no excuse, now was it? _`I should just give up_,´ Marigold sighed and shook her head. It was sometimes really hard to be around Boa, it seriously was.

"Ah, Marigold, your left eye is twitching, I doubt that this is healthy," commented Sandersonia from her left. "Oh! It is twitching faster! You should really get that checked."

"I agree with Sandersonia, you should really get this checked," Boa said offhandedly while eyeing the twitching eye. "But putting that aside. About next week..."

"Finally," muttered Marigold while holding her temper in check. She could always get her revenge later on them. "What is it about next week? What has that to do with us escaping? As far as I know the security is even higher up, then!"

"Ah, that is exactly what I want to talk with you two about," Boa's smile was a bit frightening when Marigold and Sandersonia got to see it. "I am sure that you have heard of the latest rumours, right?"

Frowning, both nodded but they did not really see a connection between the rumours and their escape. What was so interesting in those rumours anyways that let Boa think they could escape?

"Yes, but I still do not get it," Sandersonia was honestly confused. "Where is the connection there? Just because those fishmen and mermaids claim that someone will come to rescue all slaves, it doesn't mean that someone will really come. But the look you are giving me is saying that I am missing something out, am I right?"

"Quite, yes," Boa crossed her arms and nodded. "I am not someone to believe those rumours. But something is telling me that they tell us the truth and my instincts tell me so, too. And they have yet to lead me astray. So, I shall trust them on this."

"Okay, if, and I really mean **if**, those rumours are true," Marigold spoke up, drawing her sisters' attention on herself. "How could we possible work this to our advantage? I get it would make it easier for us to escape because security will mostly concentrate over the fat pigs, which call themselves humans. That should make it easier to get on land here, too. But what happens afterwards?"

The smile on Boa's face got even more frightening, maybe they should make a run for it? It certainly was getting a more insane touch to it. Or they were just imagining things, hopefully.

"Ah, that is the beauty of it all. While those guards are busy with those pigs disguised as humans, we will take this as our chance to help this Fisher Tiger everyone speaks about. I doubt that anyone will put guards on us, they do believe that the collar will work as a submission instrument."

"Ha! As if," Sandersonia snorted. "I still can't believe it took us three years, **three** _freaking_ years, to figure out that our Haki allows us to destroy those things!"

"Oh! I get it what you mean!" Marigold had suddenly the same insane smile on her face. "While we make sure our collars are out of business, we can help cause some mayhem and chaos. It would make things so much easier to escape."

"Exactly," Boa gave Marigold a proud smile. "But we still need to work out some fine points in this plan. I have just recently thought of it. We still need to discus some more about it."

Sandersonia frowned before speaking up, "But wouldn't it help us if we got other slaves to helps us? At least the ones that work with us under Piggy Mc Pig-Pig?"

"Yea, and if we are lucky," the giddiness in Marigold's voice was clearly heard and it seemed it was hard for the girl to keep it to herself, "the other slaves can spread the word! I bet they still do fights, right? We could tell the other fighters about this."

"Right, right, and while the other slaves mingle with each other," now it was Sandersonia's turn and one could clearly see the happiness of possible freedom in her eyes, "they will be spreading the word, too. Heck, we might be able to meet up with them. As you said, the security will mostly focus on those pigs. It is perfect!"

"Yes, that is," Boa couldn't help but be proud of her sisters. They had been able to catch so fast on what she was getting at. "But that still does not solve the problem if they will help us. I bet some won't try, they might be too afraid of punishment if we fail."

Well, that did dampen their mood a little bit. The fear of getting caught was strong in them. But there might also be a possibility where someone could rat them out. On second thought, it was actually impossible for that to happen. They all hated the Tenryuubito too much for that ever to happen. Yes, some had certain habits drilled into them but deep down, they did loath those monsters. Their chances were high that this was all kept a secret.

"Well, we just have to make them believe this works out, won't we?" a sly smile made its way onto Boa's face.

"Oh...!"

Sometimes, Boa's cunningness was frightening. But this time it was for a good cause. Hopefully, whatever Boa had thought up would change the minds of those that would keep out.

_**~ Time skip a few days later, night time...**_

It was night time and no sound was heard. Well, that was not exactly true. After all, in some little house far away from the main buildings where the Tenryuubito lived in some noises were coming from. The slaves from all of Mariejois had come together in the house and were openly discussing the rumours that had gone around and the plan that Boa had come up with. Of course, many of them had played with the thought of helping this Fisher Tiger that was supposed to come in a few days. But there were still some of them that were against helping or trying to escape. What if those rumours were not true at all and just from someone that wanted to prank them? If they were caught by the Tenryuubito they would be severely punished. If they had luck they would be outright killed instead of kept alive and tortured to the brink of insanity, like it had happened every so often.

But this was something that most of them would take in a stride. At least they had tried to flee and not sat around like some puppy waiting to be feed by its master. They refused to step any lower! It was already bad enough that they all had been marked and forced to submit. But that was where they all drew the line.

"So, I take that you all agree with this plan?"

Boa was standing in the middle of the room. She had been listening to all the incoming opinions with a calm mind. It would do her no good to lose her temper on them; it wouldn't help in this matter. This much, Boa knew.

"Yes! If it means freedom for us," a woman with dark green hair said while having some pearls in her hair.

`_Ah, she was a mermaid. She must have split her tail recently_,´ Boa noted to herself, having seen the same woman with a fish tail beforehand. Marigold and Sandersonia had kept themselves in the background. They were more of a lookout should anyone come that might be in search of them.

"Aye, the lass speaks true," an old man spoke up. He looked ready to fall over any minute. "We have had enough of this. It is time that we get our freedom back!"

"AYE!" now that was spoken in a chorus.

Boa winced a little at how loud it was sounding. Hopefully, none had heard the loud noises. She glanced at Marigold and Sandersonia, asking with her eyes if anyone was coming. But when the two shook their heads, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"As happy as you guys are, we have be silent here," Boa said seriously while giving them all a glare. "It would do us no good if they found out about us planning. Then it would all be over before it even started."

A few sheepish looks was all what she god as responds.

"Now on to other matters," Boa looked through the rows of people in front of her. "How many of you have eaten an Akuma no Mi?"

CPR/KM: End~!  
Lilly: ... Hey, does that mean-!  
CPR/KM: _tapes Lilly's mouth shut_ Silence~! They will find out soon enough!


	6. Book 1 - Chapter 5 Escaping from Mari

CPR/KM: Oho~!  
Lilly: ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**Summary:** No one really knows what had happened to the Gorgon Sisters while they had gone missing from Amazon Lily. Even less know of the origin of Boa Hancock or where she came from before the Elder Nyon had found her and taken her in. Now, this mystery shall be solved.

**Warnings:** AU, Crossover, OOCness, Gender-Bender as in Fem!Harry, Slavery, Language, Bashings

**Pairings:** If there are any, I have yet to decide on them. But you may send in suggestions.

_**The way of an Empress, How it all started...**_

_**Book 1**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Escaping from Mariejois**_

_**~ Time skip two days before the big escape party...**_

Mariejios had become quite busy in the last few days. The slaves were put to work nonstop to get everything ready for the big engagement party. It was a bit surprising as to how the slaves had yet to complain about the whole work they were put through. They seemed a bit eager for the great party to come which was very confusing. But no one questioned it as to why the slaves were so eager to work. It was not like they would gain anything out from this. So, why were they happy? Well, the Tenryuubito did not really care about how their slaves felt about the party. The only thing that they cared about was that everything was supposed to be ready for that big day. As long as everything was finished and set up, why would they care? It all had worked for them, then.

But while the idiots of nature were busy with themselves and their grand party. The slaves were busier with other matters, like making sure that they put some extra decoration up. Of course, they did make sure that no one saw them doing this. Least, they would be found out and people take it away. After all, each party does need some things to spike it up, doesn't it?

Currently, all the slaves had come together in a big ballroom, well one of them. Of course, their supposed masters believed they were working on the decoration and setting everything up. Well, they did do that and so much more.

"Sandersonia, Marigold!" Boa looked at her sisters who were busy setting some fireworks up in the ceiling, their devil fruit powers certainly helped. "I know that you guys want to blow this place up! But please, leave a few of our special fireworks for the mansions of those bastards!"

Pouting, Sandersonia transformed back before falling down and landing on her feet, "Ruin our fun, why don't you, Onee-sama?"

Shaking her head, Boa walked over to the old man that looked near death. It did not surprise Boa at all. After all, the man had grown up in slavery and it was hard to believe he was just in his thirties! He looked more to be in his sixties. It just showed through what hell one went when they were forced to be slaves for those bastards.

"Ah, Boa-san," the man greeted her. "I take it you are pleased with everything so far?"

Sparing a short glance at the man, Boa nodded before she picked up a harmless looking flower bouquet, "Yes, it surprises me a little, old man. I had thought we would be having more problems."

Laughing, the man shook his head, "Eh, just shows us as to how much we loath the Tenryuubito. We all want to be free of them and if that is our chance, then we take it. We grab it tightly with both our hands and never let go of it!"

"Certainly," a frown marred her features. "We still need to set a time as to when we want them to detonate."

The man caught the glance Boa gave the ceiling and the few bouquets of flowers that went around the whole room. It certainly was a big question that needed to be cleared up. In all their plotting as how manipulate the party the best; they had yet to set a time when everything was supposed to start. Of course, it could not start too early. It would back fire and they had no chance of escaping. But they could not start too late either.

"Aye, lass, that we do," murmured the old man.

Boa stiffened suddenly up when she felt someone lurking outside the ballroom. Something was telling her that someone was trying to eavesdrop, but who could it possibly be? The better question was who would be interested to eavesdrop into slaves? Marigold and Sandersonia had both tensed up and were giving the others looks that told them to keep silent. There was someone out there that they could not place from the smell. He, they were very sure that it was a male, smelled not like he was part of Mariejois. But they did not want to take any risks, there was too much at stake.

"Sandersonia," Boa hissed out, making sure to not be too loud.

"Hai, Onee-sama."

The other slaves looked on. They had learned very soon and fast that they could trust the three Kuja-Sisters when it came to a matter like this. It was truly fascinating to watch how the three sisters were working together; it was like they were one person. They did not speak up, and even if they did it was just one word with each other, and acted accordingly as to what was asked of them from the others. Truly, they could not only do this on instincts alone, could they?

"Onee-sama, whoever this is," Sandersonia was glancing at the entrance of the ballroom as if she waited for whoever it was to suddenly enter. "They are not from Mariejois. I doubt that they even know what is supposed to happen in a few days."

A sharp glance was taking it all from Boa to urge Sandersonia to explain as to why she thought so.

"Well, I cannot smell them anymore near this room," as if to prove her point, Sandersonia moved her tongue a bit. "In fact, I cannot detect the smell anywhere."

Boa frowned at hearing those words while the slaves began to worry. What if this person, whoever he or she is, was spying on them on the behalf of the Tenryuubito? Had someone managed to find out what they had planned? But if that was the case, then, why were they still allowed to walk freely around and continue to work on this thrice damned party? Surely, they would have put a stop to that and made sure that they were severely punished. Or it was someone other but whom?

"Keep working," Boa instructed, giving them all a look. "As long as this person has not ratted us out, they are on our side. And as such, we shall continue with our work, understood?"

_**~ Time skip a day until the possibility of freedom...**_

A lot can happen in a day's time. This provided to be true the very next morning. While Boa had been busy with setting the exact time as to when their special fireworks were to set off, Marigold and Sandersonia had managed to change the menu plan. The menu plan was now mostly made out of foods that had alcohol in them, lots and lots of alcohol. They did want to make sure that no one would notice anything going on. If alcohol was the way to go for this, then those bastards wouldn't know what had hit them until all was done and over with. Well, it certainly helped them that it was yet again slaves that were supposed to help in the kitchen, too. It was fairly easy to change the whole menu for party, then.

Boa had also noticed that since yesterday that strange person appeared more and more around Mariejois. It was at the oddest of times that he or she appeared, yet it was only when the slaves were alone. It made Boa suspicious as to who it could be. It couldn't be any of the Tenryuubito because the only time that they were around slaves was to cause them humiliation or torture them. It couldn't be any of the guards either because they actually were close to the slaves; they did not try to avoid them. Of course, if they did, it would make their job to make sure that they did not flee harder.

"Onee-sama, everything is ready," Marigold said who had been in a brief meeting with the kitchen staff. "If everything goes according to plan, then the idiots are drunk not even two hours into the party."

Boa smiled at hearing those good news, "Heh, we have to applaud the kitchen staff, really. They really do seem to know those idiots better than any other here. If what they say does hold some truth."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Boa-san," a lilac haired woman said. "Those wanna-be gods are not only greedy when it comes to gold and slaves but when it comes to food. Well, you have to see that one for yourself."

Boa blinked at the woman and raised a brow at hearing those cryptic words. But somehow, it was to be expected for those bastards of nature to be that greedy when it came to food. If one thought the Tenryuubito were bad when it was about slaves, then their love for money put that to shame. But if you mention free food around them, well, do pray that they do not eat you out of house and out any of your other possessions. _`No one wonder that most of them are as big as a baby whale!_´ Boa thought with distaste. _`On second thought, I think I just insulted the poor baby whale... But what are they, then?_´

Now, that was a very good question which was of no importance right now. What was more important was the fact that tomorrow they would be able to be free again.

"Lass, you should relax more," came the dry voice from Boa's left. "Everything will be alright for tomorrow. I doubt that whoever it is that has tried to spy on us will try to stop us."

"Hm, I believe this when I see it," with a turn on her heels, Boa walked off.

Those words might hold some truth to them. But Boa wanted to check the time schedule again, one never knows if something could be going wrong or not. She wanted to be on the safe side when it came down to their possible freedom.

"Ah, the lass is worrying too much."

"Wouldn't you too?" shot the woman back. "The girl is one that needs to be free! Her being a slave does not suit her. She is too strong headed for this."

"Whom does it suit, then?" the old man shot back at the scowling woman.

"Those incest bastards," she snarled out, venom dripping from every word. "I bet they won't even survive an hour being a slave!"

Marigold blinked at the two in front of her. _`I think, I am going to miss those two..._´

_**~ Time skip the day of the big party...**_

It was early in the morning in Mariejois. The sun had yet to rise but the land was already buzzing with life. Well, it was more like the slaves were up already and going about while the lazy Tenryuubito were still fast asleep. It would seem that it would even take a few more hours until they are up and about. Not that any of the slaves cared about this, they were much too happy about today. They just had to wait a few more hours and then it was over with living in this dreaded hell hole. Boa, Sandersonia and Marigold were the few of the slaves that had been up before the other slaves. They just couldn't sleep when they knew what was about to happen today. So, because of that they had went around, well more like sneaked around, to cause already a little havoc.

Hey, there was nothing against some good chaos before the main event. While the three girls were busy with manipulating the morning from the Tenryuubito, the other slaves that had been up and about were trying to wake the other slaves up. They did not want to risk anything yet and just wanted for night time to come. It was already nerve wrecking for them to only know that it would be a few hours until the party started. The wait was nearly making it impossible for them to be calm about the whole matter; one might say that it was killing them.

Today would be going down into the history of Mariejois. For some it might be good and for others it would be a complete disaster.

_**~ Meanwhile with the three sisters...**_

Marigold and Sandersonia were striding through the mansion and looking at each window and door that was leading out of Mariejois. Well, to be more precise, they were making sure that they had unlocked each window and door that was facing the sea side. The task was made harder for them because of some patrols going around and making their rounds. But that would not deter them from accomplishing that task. They could not fail this, whatever may happen. This was one of the few things that they could only do today. If they had done it earlier, then the idiots would have found it suspicious and would have sent some of their lapdogs out. Not that any of them believed that they had the brains for it, but better be safe than sorry.

While Marigold and Sandersonia were busy with the windows and the doors, Boa was following some strange clues. As she had entered the first hallway of the mansion, Boa had been sure that she had seen something, or maybe even someone, lurking in the shadows. It was like this figure had been waiting for them but then, as soon as Boa had tried to get a better look. It had vanished; it was like it had not been there to begin with. This was strange, very strange. Narrowing her eyes, Boa had told her sisters to go on. _`Now, who could this be out there? Whoever it is, they are not part of the guards. They are way too clumsy and, not to mention, loud when it comes to the fine art of stealth_,´ musing to herself, Boa had already reached deeper into the mansion.

This shadow did not seem to know its way around the mansion. Because if they did, Boa doubted they would have tried to go further into the mansion. There was one simple reason as to why, too. It was because the deeper you got into the mansion, the thicker became the walls and the darker the hallways and corridors got. That was because of a few reasons. In the very heart of the mansion were the chambers were the slaves were supposed to be taught the rules of the mansion, more like tortured if you asked Boa and her sisters or any other slave for that matter. They had seen the chambers lying there themselves often enough to know them by heart. So, whoever this mysterious person was, they must be someone not from Mariejois.

Boa was sure of it, very much so in fact. Because no slave would go on their own into heart of the mansion, they had too many bad memories of the place. While the Tenryuubito always made it look like some big festival when they went down there, maybe it was to boast their ego or they just wanted to let their families know that they could keep their slaves better in line than any other of them. Whatever the reason may be, it did not change that those people were not human and lacked any kinds of feelings. The guards mostly avoided the place, so it had to mean that the shadowy figure was an outsider to Mariejois. But the question was now, who this person was.

_`Whoever this is... They must not really know anything about Mariejois_,´ Boa mused to herself while she had now reached the chambers that laid in the middle of the mansion. She narrowed her eyes at finding the person who turned out to be a fishman standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Boa said in a strong voice, she was suspicious of this fishman. She had never seen him before on Mariejois. "The better question is... What are you doing here and how did you manage to enter Mariejois?"

The fishman just looked at Boa who glared at him when he did not answer her. What was wrong with that overgrown fish?

"Well?" she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms. "I could always alert the guards about an intruder being here."

Of course, Boa wasn't about to do that. But this fishman did not need to know this, now did he? She just wanted to know how he managed to sneak into Mariejois. It couldn't be that those idiots forgot to tighten their security for today, could it? _`But then again, whoever said that they possessed a brain to begin with? It wouldn't surprise me if they hadn't gotten a brain to begin with_,´ Boa thought dryly to herself. _`Although, if the security does lack like this, it will be easier for us all to set our plan into motion and escape from here_.´

"I doubt that you will, girl," the fishman spoke, not even once looking at Boa. "I heard you plan with the other slaves. If I were you I would be worried that I would tell those Tenryuubito about your plan."

Tensing up, Boa stared with narrowed and venom filled eyes at the fishman who had turned around to give her a look. _`Does this overgrow guppy really think I haven't notice him walking around Mariejois for the past week? If he had really wanted to tell on us, he would have done so already_,´ well, two could play this game.

Raising an eyebrow, Boa stared the fishman straight in his eyes, "So? Why haven't you told them of it yet? Don't tell me you are afraid of them? Or are you a slave, too? Are you a new one, perhaps?"

Somehow, Boa felt strangely delighted when she saw the fishman's expression morph into a blank one after she asked if he was a slave, too. Ah, maybe she had gone a tad too far? Nay, that couldn't be it. He was practically asking for it! Boa was just oh so happy to deliver him such words. This is very kind of her, no?

The fishman, who was really Fisher Tiger, was actually surprised to see a slave show such guts! The only slaves that he had ever met were very submissive and wouldn't even dare to think for their own selves. The Tenryuubito had truly managed to break those people's spirit and will to live. But it was kind of refreshing to see that this girl, and the other slaves that he had seen her with, still had their spirit left and were actually fighting for their freedom. Of course, he was a bit surprised when he had heard those slaves wanted to help him with his task. _`How noble of them_,´ Fisher Tiger mused to himself while keeping his temper in check because of the girl in front of him.

He may be admiring the girl's guts but that certainly did not mean that he would just accept her calling him a slave, too. _`The little brat certainly knows how to push someone's buttons, doesn't she?_´ Fisher Tiger thought while eyeing the girl in front of him. Somehow, he was getting the feeling that the girl in front of him knew that he was no slave and was not with the Tenryuubito either.

"You certainly have a sharp tongue you on you, human," Fisher Tiger said with an amused smirk. "But you and I know as to why I am really here, don't you? There must have been a reason as to why you have followed me."

Putting her hands on her hips and raising a brow at the fishman in front of her, Boa gave a jerky nod at that. _`So my feeling was right, he really is this Fisher Tiger like I thought_,´ Boa mused to herself.

"You are certainly not normal, Fisher Tiger," Boa stated with a calm voice, her face not giving any emotion away. "You are either very brave for coming to Mariejois on your own and try to rescue us slaves or very foolish. I like to think you are the latter. I must admit it, though. What you have planned is very honourable."

Chuckling, Fishter Tiger took a few steps forward to Boa, "I like to think of the first, though. But we have other matters to discuss if we want this to work, girl."

"Of course, those bastards have to pay for what they did to us," Boa's voice became stone cold and her eyes were as hard as diamonds.

_**~ Time skip late into the evening...**_

Mariejois was in flames and chaos was raining over the Holy Land. The slaves had managed it to free themselves of those blasted collars that had control them for most of their lives on this hell hole. The Tenryuubito had been hunted down and hoard together before they had been thrown together in a room. The guards had been killed without any mercy and some even were left to die in the flames that took over mansion for mansion and were slowly over taking the Holy Land. Boa, Sandersonia and Marigold were standing in front of the man that had tormented them for the past three years, nearly four years. They were staring with malice and venom filled eyes at the sniffling and grovelling fool in front of them.

Did that man really think he was going to be spared if he was acting this pathetic? Sneering at the cowering and pathetic being at her feet, Boa kicked him in the face. Just like that man had countless times done to her and her little sisters when they couldn't move anymore after those brutal fights.

"Well, well, look whom we have here~!" Sandersonia said with a hissing voice, her pupils had become slits.

Marigold was looking down with a venom filled glare at the whimpering man, "I say we repay him kind! It is only polite to do so, yes?"

Boa was staring with a blank face at the fool at her feet. Her face wasn't showing any of the amusement she was currently feeling. She wanted to make this man suffer like he had made them suffer.

"Of course, Marigold," Boa said with a nasty smirk on her face. "Let's show him the hospitableness of us Kuja."

"Hai, Onee-sama!"

Marigold and Sandersonia's expression was identical to that of Boa's. Whatever the Tenryuubito had hoped to happen and achieve with his grovelling, it had clearly not worked. Instead, it seemed to have only angered the three girls more. Without waiting for any sign, Boa kicked out at the Tenryuubito and sent him flying, hitting him in his arm which immediately turned into stone. Marigold and Sandersonia whistled when they saw how the arm shattered as soon as it touched the wall where the Tenryuubito had landed in. Cracking her knuckles, Boa advanced onto the whimpering and blithering fool.

"Onee-sama seems to enjoy this," Marigold commented with a thoughtful expression.

"Ah, that she does," Sandersonia snickered before she was interrupted by a loud and painful howl. "That must have hurt. I doubt he will have any children... Good riddance!"

Both winced when they heard a loud crack echo around the room. The wall that had just a few minutes ago a Tenryuubito buried into thanks to Boa was not sporting a giant hole. The other Tenryuubito were looking with wide and fear filled eyes at Boa. Without their weapons, or the collars around their slaves' throats, they knew that they were useless and could do nothing against this low life. It didn't help matters that any of their guards had either been locked away, knocked unconscious or plainly killed. It was truly such a tragic thing that had befallen them, even though they had been so generous to their idiotic slaves. Those scum bags should be down on all fours and begging them for forgiveness! If it were not for them, they would be long dead. But this would not have happened, were it not for those Tenryuubito enslaving them in the first place.

Boa, somehow having a feeling as to what those freaks were thinking, was glaring daggers at them which were laced with poison. Marigold and Sandersonia, who had up to now stand in the background, were glaring at those scum bags. It was time that they could their turn on those freaks of nature, too.

"We should show them our thanks, too," Sandersonia had transformed into her giant anaconda form and was leering down on the shaking forms of those wanna-be gods.

"I'd say!" Marigold was glaring death at the whimpering humans, her giant salamander form was making her glare seem even deadlier.

It was time that those idiots learned just as to why the Kuja had such a fearsome reputation out in the sea.

_**~ Time skip a few hours later...**_

Mariejois was still burning and with the night sky in the background, it looked ominous. Most of the mansions had all been nearly burned down, save for a few. Fisher Tiger was standing in front of his work with all of the slaves assembled behind him. They all were watching with a great satisfaction their burning prison while most of them were sporting smiles full of satisfaction. They watched the burning mansions for a few more minutes before they all took off. As much as they had all wanted to stay and watch this hell burn down to the ground until nothing but ashes was left. They all knew that they had to get away from this place before they were caught again while watching this beautiful sight in front of them.

Fisher Tiger was not taking any notice of this; he was staring at the brightly burning fire with a blank face. He still had one thing left to do before he could leave this place, too. His eyes narrowed when he saw Boa, Marigold and Sandersonia come running out of one of the burning mansions behind them. Their clothes burned at some places and their skin covered in ash and soot. But even though, they looked like they might have nearly been burned alive, they had all a determined and relief filled expressions on their faces. How curious that one was, he shrugged and smirked to himself in irony when he heard what Boa whispered to him while passing him.

"Heh, I make sure of that," Fisher Tiger seemed to tell himself.

Not looking back after he heard the sisters leave, he made his way over to the burning mansions. He still had a last message to leave behind for all those people out there. They needed to know just as to why this had happened and that it would be happening again if he had a say in this. Of course, but that could only happen if the idiotic world government would get their acts sorted out.

_**~ A few minutes later, out in the sea...**_

Boa, Marigold and Sandersonia were together in a boat with all the others slaves that had escaped with them. They were all staring at the burning Mariejois. None of them had really thought that they would ever be able to see the outside again. They had thought they would be forever stuck on that cursed and hell turned land. But they were free now; they had been able to leave their personal hell and were watching how it was burning to the ground. It was very satisfying to watch their prison burn down to the ground like this. It was a dream coming true for most of them. _`Those bastards deserved this! All of them! Especially those disgusting fools that are call men! BURN!_´ Boa thought with a sick satisfaction while she imagined the whole male population of Mariejois burn to their death. Revenge was surely a sweet thing for her.

Marigold and Sandersonia on the other hand were staring with blank faces at their burning prison. They were just glad that it was all over now and they that had taken the chance to flee from Mariejois. They both were very sure that Boa would have most likely snapped if she had been forced to stay on this land for longer. They knew what Boa had been thinking about those nobles and what she wanted to do to them. Hell, when they thought about it. It was a great fortune for them that they had heard about Fisher Tiger who wanted to rescue them. As much as they were loathed to admit, it was the best way to have been rescued right now. It was the much safer way for them all, too. _`Yes, safer for us all... If Onee-sama had been really forced to stay longer here... I doubt that anyone would have made it out alive from there, especially when the world government had heard about this_,´ Sandersonia glanced at Boa who was smirking at the flames. She shivered a little at the look on her sister's face. Yes, it was really better that way.

Marigold was staring warily at the smirking Boa. She knew what Boa was like when she was pushed to her limits. She had seen it often enough back in Amazon Lily and the few battles that they had on their ship what Boa was like in fights and all out battles. It was truly a fearsome sight, yet it was so very beautiful, too. _`But this is scary... Onee-sama is too scary right now_,´ Marigold shivered a little before turning her whole attention to the burning Mariejois. She did not really want to think about what could have happened if they had stayed any longer on Mariejois. She really did not want to.

"What a beautiful sight," Boa murmured to herself.

It actually was when you were in the same position as Boa and all the others. The way the boats were floating atop the water and seeming to bring a great distance between Mariejois and them. The way those flames licked away on the burning mansions and seemed to reach higher and higher with the distances increasing. It was as if those flames were trying to take the whole land and sky over with its height. It surprised Boa and the other ex-slaves that the intense heat of the flames had not reached them yet. Although, they were already a good distance away but the flames had reached such a big scale of height that they did not look any smaller at all. It was truly curious as to why that was.

"I never thought I would see this day," a woman muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

"I hear you," another said, his eyes were fixed firmly onto the flames in front of him. "But I can't say that I regret doing this!"

"Aye, lad," the old man said.

Nothing was said after this and they all were giving one last glance at the burning Mariejois. Afterwards, they had all turned around as one and were setting the sails. They had finally gotten their freedom and with the burning of Mariejois and they would be damned if they were not going to enjoy it. It was their past now and nothing was holding them back anymore. There were no Tenryuubito anymore to make their lives a living hell. They could all go back home and enjoy their freedom. It was damn time for it, too.

While Mariejois was burning and the freed slaves were each going their own and separated ways home, Fisher Tiger had left his message to the government on the burning Holy Land. But for Boa, Marigold and Sandersonia it would take another two years before they would finally be able to go home, to be with their families in Amazon Lily. Fate was certainly not finished with the three.

CPR/KM: _bawling her eyes out_ I AM SOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!

Lilly: _rolls eyes_ Stop being a drama-queen! It is not like it is your fault that you have a life and that everything was hitting rock bottom!

CPR/KM: _teary eyed_ B- But-!  
Lilly: No buts! Shit hit the fan in your life, big time. I am just happy that you got over your de-

CPR/KM: Shush! They do not need to know! Anyways, please leave a review, okay?


	7. Book 1 - Chapter 6 Freedom at last

CPR/KM: Fufufufufu~!  
Lilly: ... I get it, I get it!

CPR/KM: _grins_ 'Course! This is the last chapter and then comes the epilogue!

Lilly: _sighs_ And then, it goes on with book 2, did I get that right?  
CPR/KM: Yes~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**Summary:** No one really knows what had happened to the Gorgon Sisters while they had gone missing from Amazon Lily. Even less know of the origin of Boa Hancock or where she came from before the Elder Nyon had found her and taken her in. Now, this mystery shall be solved.

**Warnings:** AU, Crossover, OOCness, Gender-Bender as in Fem!Harry, Slavery, Language, Bashings

**Pairings:** If there are any, I have yet to decide on them. But you may send in suggestions.

_**The way of an Empress, How it all started...**_

_**Book 1**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Freedom at last**_

_**~ A few days later, somewhere on the Grandline...**_

Boa was staring at the ship that she and her sisters had encountered since their memorable escape from Mariejois. Marigold and Sandersonia were staring with wide eyes at the giant ship that was easily towering over their little boat. The only ships that they had seen this tall was the one back at Amazon Lily and the few marine ships that they had encountered. Granted, some of those ships were really small, too. Boa narrowed her eyes at the ship and tried to get a look at the deck of it, maybe there were some idiots up there that would be foolish enough to pick her sisters and her up. Of course, she would go and use her Akuma no Mi powers to take over the ship. It would make things so much easier for the three of them to get back home.

But for this to happen, she would first have to see someone up there. Yet, she couldn't see anyone up there, not a soul. It was as if the ship was devoted of any life up there. But when she heard the snoring sounds coming from the deck, one thing was clear for Boa. _`As if I will take over a ship from some idiot drunks, I highly doubt we will even get back home with those idiots around_,´ Boa thought with scorn. Shaking her head, she signalled for her sister get around the ship. It was of no use for them.

"Onee-sama," Sandersonia glanced at Boa while rounding the ship. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Yes, how are we going to get back home?" Marigold asked, glancing at the motionless ship.

"Don't worry you two," Boa said after a few seconds of silence. "I will find for us a way to get back home. Trust me on this, I promise it."

Marigold and Sandersonia nodded at their sister's words. It was not every day that they got to hear Boa speak in such a determined voice to them and gave them a small smile while doing so. They did trust Boa, more so than Boa would ever know, she was their big sister after all. If they couldn't trust her, then who could they trust? It certainly were not the people that they had been around for the past few years and especially males with the experiences they had with them, Boa more so than they.

"Hai, Onee-sama!" the two finally chorused at Boa.

Boa just gave a tiny small at her little sisters. Even though, they were all alone now, they still had each other and that is what mattered to them the most. _`I should be happy that they had not sold us off alone, I'd hate to think of what would happen to them if they had_,´ Boa had turned her back to her sister, not showing them her scowl. She really loathed thinking of what could have happened to them if they had been each sold on their own.

_**~ Time skip unknown amount of time later...**_

It had been a week, maybe even more, since the fall of Mariejois. It was currently night time on the Grandline and Boa was up taking the last watch. Her gaze was solely out on the sea, from time to time it swept back to her sister, making sure that they were still around with her and not somewhere other. The day had been a tiring one for them and so far, they had yet to encounter anyone from the Amazon Lily, there was no sign of the Kuja Pirates as of yet. It was a bit worrisome for Boa. It was not like she thought that they had been abandoned by them but she knew that the Grandline was big and it could, maybe, take years for them to find any sign of them.

Boa had a sinking feeling that they were too far away from the Redline, their home, for the Kuja Pirates to find them. Of course, she had to tell her little sisters of her suspicion, not that she would ever. She really did not want to destroy any hope for them after all the things they had to go through. _`It would destroy their last hope they are holding. I can't do that to them, not after _that_ has happened_,´ she thought with a grim expression. It had also not helped that they had a few days prior acquired a map of the Grandline, not as accurate as one could be but it gave them at least a little clue as to where they were.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard loud music out of nowhere. Her head immediately snapped around in the direction from where the music was coming from. _`Why the hell would there be any loud music out in the open sea? How can anyone be that stupid to let their location be known like this?_´ Boa thought with narrowed eyes, staring to her left where a giant ship took form. _`Every pirate knows that it is a rookie mistake to do something like this! Or it could be some pirates that have already a reputation and they know that no one will attack them._´

Not even once had Boa thought it could be marines that she was hearing. After all, Boa knew that marines were not ones to party this loud with that much laughter around. They were just too uptight to have any fun whatsoever. Well, it was that and because she knew the waters they were currently in had no marines around for miles. _`If I remember correctly, those waters are like some save heaven for pirates_,´ Boa blinked when she could finally see the jolly roger of the ship in front of her. Somehow, she got the feeling she should have known that it could only be those pirates. _`They are known for their parties even around the Kujas... I wonder, though,_´ Boa cocked her head to side, trying to listen if there was anything other going on the ship while musing about the doings, _`why are they out here? They are not known to have any business here._´

While Boa was too busy of thinking how to use this opportunity to make their way back home, Marigold and Sandersonia had woken up from the loud music. Grunting and groaning while getting up, both sisters glared in the direction from the coming music. They had the best dream since the past few years and those bastards had dared to interrupt it.

"Onee-sama, what's going on here?" Marigold asked, slowly getting up and still glaring.

"Why is someone playing this loud music at night? Don't they know that we need our sleep?" complained Sandersonia, she hated it to be woken up from her sleep.

"You can see for yourself, Sandersonia," Boa committed, not looking at her sisters. "It can only be men that interrupt your sleep, disgusting creatures they are."

"Stupid, idiotic, moronic, blasted jerks," Marigold sweat dropped when she heard Sandersonia mutter under her breath.

Boa was more amused at her little sister's words than anything else. She agreed whole heartedly with Sandersonia on this matter. Men were overrated. Although, she was quite sure that this time around they would be certainly useful, if they played their cards right that is. _`I cannot believe that I have to accept help from a man of all things. This is so shameful and pathetic of me_,´ Boa thought sullenly. She would have preferred it if she hadn't need the help of a man. If it had been a woman, Boa would have jumped at the chance of getting home but a man? Now, that was just downright cruel to her. Men were not even allowed at their home for that, one more reason as to why she could not rust them. _`But if the stories are true about this man... I should be able to get him to help me when he is drunk out of his mind_,´ Boa scowled at that thought, already hating the way things were going.

While the sisters were either complaining about being woken up like this or deep into their own thoughts, they failed to notice that the music had come to a stop and that the crew plus captain had come together at the railing. The men were all staring curiously down at the little boat that was in front of them and blinked when they saw three girls in the small boat. Now, that was something that you did not see every day, even on the Grandline. The man on the ship were actually more teens that seemed to have barely reached adulthood by the looks of it.

"Hey, Captain, do you see what I see?" asked a young man with a cigarette between his lips. "I think I may be too drunk to see right here."

"If you are too drunk, Ben," a red head answered with a big smile on his face. "Then what am I?"

Laughter roared around the young men at their captain's words, forgetting for a moment as to what they had been staring at. Their captain sure knew how to keep the mood up. Ben hearing his captain's words let out a suffering sigh. There was some times where he wondered as to why he had accepted to go with that idiot out on the sea and then there were some times where he knew why he went with that idiot. _`Also, each time I never regretted to go with him_,´ Ben shook his head at that thought.

"You, my friend, are an idiot that does not know what alcohol poisoning is," Ben said dryly and chuckled at the pout his friend gave him. "Sometimes I wonder how you are the captain of this ship."

"That's easy," the red head had a carefree smile on his face. "I am just awesome like that."

"In your dreams, Captain!" the crew shouted as one before more laughter went around them.

"Eh, you guys are just jealous of me," the Captain waved them off.

Boa stared blankly up the idiots on front of her. There could be no way that those foolish airheads were supposed to be the crew of the red haired Shanks, a rookie pirate that was already whispered about. _`I must be dreaming, no way those children could be already this feared by the marines!_´ Boa seemed to have forgotten that she was, too, still a child. Well, in the eyes of the other Kujas she was already an adult; after all she was allowed to go out on the sea with the Kuja Pirates. It always meant that one was an adult in their eyes, then. Of course, for those that did not want to go out on the sea, there was a coming of age ceremony on Amazon Lily.

Sighing, Boa crossed her arms over her chest, debating with herself to just turn those idiots to stone or not. It would certainly take care of a few problems for her if she did it now.

"Onee-sama?" Marigold asked uncertainly, what was going on here?

"Aren't those...?" Sandersonia didn't really know what to say with what she had just witnessed.

"I am afraid so," Boa said dryly, contempt clearly seen her eyes. "To think that those are supposed to be the Red Haired pirates, a disgrace to all pirates out there."

"Hey, I heard that, missy!" Shanks yelled out, followed by a very loud smack and then a whine.

"Captain, that is no way to treat a lady," Ben said annoyed, his hand still outstretched from the smack he had given his captain and friend. "And you wonder why they always avoid like you have the plague."

"He is right, Captain," another crewmember said, a huge piece of meat in his hand. "You have no idea how to treat women!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's get away from those psychopaths while we still have the chance," Boa whispered to her sisters, somehow what she was seeing in front of her was giving her the creeps. "It doesn't matter if they could have helped us; they are men and weird ones at that."

"Hai, Onee-sama," the two whispered back.

While Shanks was busy arguing with his crew, Boa and her little sister took that as their chance to escape those men. _`I'll be damned before I ask those men for any help, especially when they are such weird ones! Screw us getting home for the moment, we need to get away from those creatures first!_´ she thought while furiously oaring as if her life was depending on it.

_**~ Time skip, a few days later at some unknown island...**_

Marigold and Sandersonia were staring at their sleeping sister who had been oaring their small boat for a few days now. It had surprised them that their big sister had been able to oar this fast but then again, they had never thought that she had wanted to be away from those pirates this fast. So, now they had found themselves at this small island and they had yet to encounter any people on it. Of course, it was not like they had gone and tried to find any. They were more concerned for their sister that was sleeping away next to them. Boa was in desperate need of a break from all the travelling they had done in the last few weeks.

Since their escape from Mariejois they had only seen the blue sea and a few ships that they had raided for water and food. It was actually pretty depressing when they thought about it. This was actually the first time that they had been on land again and it was actually a good feeling to be back on it. It was certainly better than the always rocking of the boat and that damn blue sea.

"Do you think we will ever get back home?" Marigold suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Of course, I do, Marigold," Sandersonia turned to face her sister, giving her a look. "Do you doubt that we will ever get back home?"

"Ah... Well, it is not that," Marigold stuttered out, not finding the words she was looking for. "It's just that... We have not heard anything about Kuja Pirates being around here. Don't you think that they are searching for us?"

Sandersonia gave Marigold a long and hard stare, taking her words in, "I do know what you are getting, Marigold, but don't you think that they may have given up on us? It has been years after all, I doubt that they have ever thought of searching for us in Mariejois."

Marigold was taken aback by Sandersonia, she had not really thought about this fact. She had always assumed that the Kuja Pirates had been searching for them all this time and not given up their hope of ever finding them. She had thought that they would finally encounter the ship somewhere on their search and would finally be able to get home, forgetting about this damn place they had been imprisoned for years. Yet, the words that Sandersonia had just spoken, _`I never thought she would think like this. Sandersonia, did Mariejois really change you this much?_´

While Marigold was thinking over Sandersonia words, said person had decided to study her little sister. She had already a good guess as to what Marigold was thinking about. After all, it was not like you would be hearing Sandersonia speaking such words every day. It was not like her to do such, she had always been the one to see the positive side of it all while Marigold always questioned her. This time around, though, it was the other way around. _`Mariejois does change people, Marigold, whether you like it or not. One can never stay the same after what they have gone through there, you should know this, too_,´ Sandersonia thought sadly, wishing that all those years in that hell had never happened.

The perfect proof of Mariejois changing people had been Boa after all. She was the best example for people to see that Mariejois is hell on earth. Boa who had once been more open and childish, had changed into a woman that loathed anything to do with the Tenryuubito. She despised males like they were insects that should be crushed and left for dead. Boa's once childish nature had completed disappeared and she had matured over a curse of days in that place. _`Well, you have to if you want to live in this place and keep your sanity intact_,´ Sandersonia glanced sadly at the slumbering Boa.

"Sandersonia," Marigold said in a small voice, Sandersonia's words still heavy on her mind. "What do you think will happen from now on?"

"I have no idea, Marigold," she admitted, sounding hopelessly lost. "I wish I knew, though."

"I just want to be home," whispered Marigold, looking down at her feet. "I hate feeling this hopeless."

"Don't we all?" snorted Sandersonia out, a weak laugh leaving her lips. Marigold shuddered at the sound of this hollow laugh. "Onee-sama has the strongest desire to be home. If the way she is acting is anything to go by."

"Stop talking so depressing you two," Boa's voice rang out. "I know you guys miss Amazon Lily, I also know that you hate the situation we are currently in but we can't change this fact. The only thing we can do now is search for our home and hope that we meet anyone from the Kuja Pirates out here."

"Hai, Onee-sama!"

Grunting, Boa decided to finally get up. As much as she needed a break, she knew that lazing around all day would not help their situation. They needed to find food and water, they had nothing left of either since their encounter with that red haired pirate. _`That and I think my stomach is about it itself up if I do not get something to eat soon_,´ Boa grimaced at that thought.

"Let's go and search for some food, we have run out of it since we had our last raid on a ship," Boa dusted herself up from all the sand and slowly made her way in the direction of the jungle behind her. "If we are already at it, we need water, too."

"I get the water," Marigold volunteered, knowing that she would not be great help when it came to hunting animals for their meat.

"I'll help with the hunting, then," Sandersonia said while transforming into her giant snake form.

"Good, we will meet her at sundown again, got that, you two?"

"Yes!"

_**~ Time skip a few weeks later, at the Sabaody Archipelago...**_

Boa was glaring down at the new elder of Amazon Lily, Elder Nyan. She had once been the empress Gloriosa of the Kuja in Amazon Lily but she had broken one of the most important rules of their tribe. She had left the island to be with a filthy man because she was in love with him. It was something that no one of the Kuja had forgiven her for and one of the reasons as to why Boa hated this woman. _`All the more reasons to hate man_,´ Boa thought while her glare was getting more deadlier with each passing second.

Marigold and Sandersonia were glancing warily between the two glaring women. It had been a day ago that they had been found by Elder Nyan and been brought back to Sabaody Archipelago by her. It was for Boa another reason to hate this old woman in front of her. Both sisters let out a sigh when those kept glaring at each other.

"Onee-sama really doesn't like her, does she?"

"Understatement of the year if you ask me," murmured Sandersonia with a shake of her head. "You would think she is happy to see someone from Amazon Lily after all those weeks and months out there."

"Well, this is Onee-sama we are talking here about," countered Marigold. "She always does what one last expects from her, doesn't she?"

"Well, true enough," an annoyed sigh. "But it wouldn't be Onee-sama if she didn't, right?"

There was suddenly a chuckle coming from behind the two and they jumped in surprise at hearing it. Turning around, Marigold and Sandersonia stared at the male that was behind them. The male in question was smiling in amusement at the scene in front of them while drinking some sake.

"R- Rayleigh-san!" both stuttered out before they yelled in anger at him. "Why are you sneaking up at us?"

Rayleigh ignored the angry girls in front of him in favour of laughing at the faces they were making. Of course, when he thought about it, it may have not been his smartest idea. In fact, it was a very stupid idea when you take in the facts that those two girls had not only eaten an Akuma no Mii but had very excellent control over their haki, too. Ah well, it was worth the laugh.

"Rayleigh-san!"

"Ah, you girls should calm down and relax once in a while," the man said with a good hearted smile. "Look at your sister, she is doing the same!"

"She isn't, she is trying to stare Elder Nyan to death!" Marigold countered the smiling man out.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if she turns her stone," Sandersonia committed with a lazy shrug, her glare not leaving Rayleigh once. "But I do agree, we should do just as Onee-sama is doing!"

"Un!"

"W- Wait, girls," Rayleigh tried to sooth the angered Zoan users, "we should talk about this before you do anything drastic. Wouldn't you two agree to this?"

_**~ Time skip a few hours later...**_

It was now night time at the Sabaody Archipelago and the three Kuja had been brought to Rayleigh's house for the night and provided with food and rooms to sleep in. Boa was still up and about in the room she had been provided with. Marigold and Sandersonia were sleeping in another room together on Boa's insisting. Rayleigh had no problems with it; he may have already had a feeling as to why Boa had insisted that those two shared a room without her. _`Not that I care if that old man knows my reasons, it is not like he will be able to help me_,´ Boa thought grimly while watching the night sky through her window.

The last few hours had certainly been a hazzle to go through and Boa knew that this was just the beginning of something big to happen. Elder Nyan had been kind enough to inform Boa as to what had happened since her and her little sisters had escaped Mariejois. Boa hadn't been pleased with the information at all. The marine had taken it upon themselves to provide guards for Mariejois and even went so far as to promise to help those Tenryuubito into rebuilding Mariejois. It was disgusting and sickening to hear about, Boa did not know what to say to this news. _`They are the worse of the worse, that low life scum!_´ she was seething silently. _`How can those people, who fight for justice, be such hypocrites and help those monsters?_´

Biting her lip, Boa turned her back to the window and crossed her arms. It had not been the only bad news that Elder Nyan had told her. Amazon Lily had been in uproar since Marigold, Sandersonia and she had been missing, they had gone after every marine and pirate ship that they could find. They had hoped to get any clues as to where they had gone off to or who it had been that had kidnapped. They had not taken too kindly to it that people of their own had been taken from them and they had shown it. Boa felt flattered to know that the Kuja had been searching for them all those years but she also knew that the consequence of their actions would be dire and she loathed to think of what was going to happen in the near future because of it.

_`All this thinking about it is giving me a headache_,´ Boa rubbed her temples before letting out an annoyed sound. _`I doubt that any of those marines will take this lying down. I am surprise that they have yet to relate to this wholes mess. Whatever they are planning for us Kuja, it is not anything good, I can feel it in the air._´

"This is such a troublesome mess," Boa let out an annoyed sigh. "Why did we have to be kidnapped all those years ago? If that hadn't had happened, then none of this would have happened and we wouldn't be in this mess! If only I had been strong enough to fight those bastards off..."

Boa let out another sigh and shook her head. It was no use to think over spilled milk like this, what has happened has happened, what is done is done. There was no use in trying to change it.

"If only I could change it all," Boa murmured to herself before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it, this whole mess is going to get us problems, I just know it. I can't let anything happen to Sandersonia and Marigold, they went already through so much. They shouldn't suffer anymore, not because of this!"

Turning on her heels again, Boa looked out of the window again. She kept her eyes firmly on the night sky, hoping that it may be the one to give her answers to all the problems that were going on right now.

"You wouldn't know what I could do about this all, would you?"

Sadly, there was no answer to Boa's question. Not that she had thought she would be getting one; it was just her hoping, wasn't it?

"Heh, it would have been too good to be true if you had given me an answer," a weak chuckle left her lips. "What are we supposed to do now?"

_**~ Outside Boa's room...**_

Elder Nyan who had heard everything that Boa had said, let out a sigh. _`She is too young to think already about such things. She should have never gone through such a life changing situation,_´ the old woman thought sadly. _`These are our problems and not hers; she is just an unfortunate soul that has been dragged into this whole, just like her sisters. Why is it always the young ones that have to suffer for the mistakes which we old ones have done?_´

"Poor child, so young and yet she had gone through so much already," Elder Nyan spoke to herself, mindful that Boa did not hear her.

Lingering for a few more seconds outside of Boa's bedroom, Elder Nyan decided against entering it like she had originally intended. It would be of no use now to try and talk with Boa, the girl was emotional unstable right now with all the things she had been told just a few moments ago. _`And with the way she has spoken right now, I doubt I would be of any help to her. She is making our problems hers, too. She is acting like an Empress of the Kuja right now. Maybe it is time that we do have a new ruler at home._´

"But first, we have to make sure that those three girls get safely back home."

Nodding to herself, Elder Nyan left her spot and made her way to Rayleigh. _`That sneaky, old man should be able to keep those girls for a few weeks with him here. He owes me after all_,´ she thought to herself. _`I have to take care of a few things before I can let Boa come back home with her sisters. She needs to accept the fact first that this is not her fault as to what has happened back at home with the marines and Kuja. If she has accepted this, only then can I let her come home._´

Of course, it was all easier said than done. Elder Nyan knew that Boa was too stubborn to just easily accept the fact she was not at fault at all. Nyan knew that the Kuja would have gone after the marines in a great scale someday anyways. Boa, Marigold and Sandersonia's disappearance had just given them an excuse earlier to attack those idiots. _`We could not have avoided it either way, this was bound to happen._´

"Now, if I were Rayleigh, where would I go and hide myself away?" Nyan mused aloud herself. "He should be delighted to hear about the fact that he will have some guests around for a few weeks."

CPR/KM: Oh holy pocky! I am sooo sorry guys that I haven't updated in months! I had no other choice, real life decided to butt in and be a bitch. I had so many problems from one day to the other; I needed to sort those out first before I had the time to continue the story.

Lilly: Yes, and before you knew it, months had gone by without her having any chance of updating or writing.

CPR/KM: I am deeply sorry for this, really! I am surprised you guys haven't lynched me yet.

Lilly: Please do read and review.


End file.
